Balck Melody
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (CHENMIN - Chen x Xiumin)Alunkan melodi itu tanpa henti, melodi yang menentramkan jiwa sekaligus yang meremukkan hati./ 'Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok.'/ "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, bodoh! Raihlah impianmu itu sendiri! Jangan libatkan aku!"/ 'Kau yang melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu.'/ 'Aku ingin kau bernyanyi. Satu bait saja.'/"Tidak bisa, bodoh!"/ warn inside. DLDR
1. Prolog

Bandara Internasional Incheon ramai pengunjung di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang menenteng tas atau menyeret kopor-kopor besar mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka juga mengangkat tinggi papan-papan nama petunjuk, mungkin mereka sedang menjemput seseorang. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Hingga lobby bandara menjadi bising. Seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi manik kecoklatan indahnya tengah berjalan santai keluar dari kawasan bandara. Seperti tidak terganggu dengan suasana yang sangat ribut di dalam. Dengan earphone yang memutar lagu kesukaannya cukup membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar bisingnya tempat itu. Sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang tengah diputar.

''_Don__'__t know why (Don__'__t know why)_

_Tell me why (Tell me why)_

_Why does love end?_

_Why are things_

_that will disappear_

_So beautiful?_

_It__'__s just a daydream,_

_love is like a day-''_

'**BRUKK!'**

"Argh!" entah karena terlalu asyik bernyanyi sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan atau karena hal lain pria itu menabrak –atau ditabrak- seseorang. Menyebabkan dirinya terjungkal ke belakang. Sedangkan sesorang yang ditabrak –atau menabrak- pria itu hanya membungkuk berulang kali dan berusaha membantu pria itu berdiri. Namun yang ditolong malah menepis tangan seseorang itu keras. Ia terlalu kesal karena suasana hatinya menjadi tidak baik setelah terjatuh dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, pria itu belum sepenuhnya keluar dari bandara atau bahkan sang pria itu baru saja melewati koridor menuju lobby. Ia menatap tajam seseorang itu yang hanya menunduk diam setelah tangannya ditepis tadi.

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan mata juga?" kata pria itu tajam. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan kesal. Seseorang itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Hanya menunduk dalam. Pria itu berdecak kesal, "Setidaknya ucapkan permintaan maaf! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu untuk berlaku sopan?" pria itu berucap tak kalah tajamnya dengan yang tadi. Seseorang itu lalu membungkuk sebilan puluh derajat berulang kali. Pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menanggapi seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya itu yang terus membungkuk, bermaksud meminta maaf.

* * *

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

"Black Melody"

With Main Cast: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar)

Genre: Sad, Drama

Warning: YAOI, 'sedikit' bahasa kasar, gaje, typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

* * *

**Prolog...  
**

Aku mulai menulis cerita. Tentang sebuah cinta sederhana yang tak dapat terucap dengan kata-kata. Cerita sederhana yang menguras air mata. Entah, apa aku bisa membuat cerita semacam itu. Ide konyol ini kudapat dari seorang bocah sialan yang selalu menggangu hidupku sekaligus membuat hidupku ini lebih berarti. Kacamata hitam kebanggaannya masih tertinggal di tempatku. Aku melirik sedikit pada kacamata itu, tepat di samping laptop berwarna biru cerah milikku. Sedikit banyak benda itu memberiku inspirasi. Tersenyum kecil dan mulai menulis,

'_**Ini tentang waktu. Waktu yang terus bergerak. Waktu yang setia berjalan berdampingan dengan kita. waktu yang tak pernah lelah. Waktu yang tak pernah berharap untuk berhenti**_**. Bahkan sampai kita mati, waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa lelah.**

**Bandara Internasional Incheon. Tempatku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Saat itu aku tengah mendengarkan lagu **_**favourite**_**ku melalui earphone. Dan tak sengaja...'**

* * *

** TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ^^ *bow**

**Miss Zhang comeback with new fiction. **

**Ini ChenMin pertama yang saya buat. **

**Maaf kalau jelek, tapi.. adakah yang mau ff ini dilanjutin?**

**Ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Atau adakah yang mau memberi saran atau kritikan? atau semacamnya? memberi ide?**

**Miss Zhang akan terima dengan senang hati. Tolong tulis di kotak review, ne?**

**Gomawo.. *bow**

**Review, please~**

* * *

**Sign,**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


	2. Chapter 1 Second Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa, Kibum hyung?" Jongdae bertanya pada kakaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kibum baru saja memanggil adiknya untuk memberi tahu sesuatu. Kibum mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya untuk melihat adiknya yang berwajah kesal karena ia panggil itu. Sontak ia tertawa..

"Hahaha. Kalau kau berekspresi seperti itu terus, tidak ada yang mau jadi kekasihmu, lho~" canda Kibum. Melihat adiknya tidak merubah raut wajahnya itu membuat Kibum menjadi canggung. Ia pun berdeham kecil untuk mentralkan suasana. Dan segera menjadi serius. "Ada _project_ baru untukmu, Jongdae."

"_Project_?" Jongdae membeo.

Kibum mengangguk, "Penerbit memintaku untuk membuat sebuah buku tentang kisah nyata seseorang yang berjuang dalam mempertahankan hidupnya." jelas Kibum. Jongdae mengernyit heran. Kibum dapat mellihat Jongdae yang heran segera melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Okay, kau pasti bingung. Karena ini keluar dari tema penerbit kita yang biasanya. Yah! Kau tahu, kan? Kita selalu membuat buku-buku bertema fantasi. Dan kita dibanjiri surat penggemar, mereka meminta perusahaan kita menciptakan sebuah buku yang berdasarkan kenyataan bukan fantasi. Dan mereka adalah penggemarmu, Jongadae! Kau punya ribuan penggemar di luar sana, mereka memintamu untuk mengarang buku ini. Dan dipastikan buku ini akan laris di pasaran. Karena kau yang membuatnya! Ya ampun~! Jongdae selamat, ya! Kau sudah jadi penulis terkenal sekarang." Kibum berujar senang, ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung menghambur memeluk Jongdae.

"Konyol.." desis Jongdae tepat di telinga Kibum. Mendengar tanggapan dari adiknya itu Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongdae tajam. Ia tidak suka dengan kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan Jongdae padanya. Wajahnya menjadi serius, ia kembali duduk di bangku meja kerjanya lagi. Jongdae juga menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara seperti itu, apalagi pada orang yang lebih tua darimu! Aku kakakmu. Tapi kau seperti tidak sadar posisimu. Tak tahu kah kau, disini kau yang konyol? Aku muak dengan sikapmu, aku sudah cukup bersabar dan terus-terusan mengalah selama ini. Tetapi, kali ini aku tidak mau tahu. Kau membuatnya atau kau akan tahu akibat-"

"-memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa?! Kau bilang kau kakakku?! Kau tidak lebih dari pria dewasa yang sibuk dengan dunia fantasimu itu! Kau bilang kau selalu mengalah? Padahal yang kau lakukan adalah mengabaikanku demi buku-buku tidak masuk akalmu itu. Dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhku membuat cerita yang tidak masuk akal setelah aku baru saja pulang dari China. Tak tahukah kau betapa lelahnya aku? Dan sekarang kau menuntutku?! Aku juga muak hidup bersamamu, Kim Kibum!" Jongdae mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu?! Aku yang mengurusmu selama ini! Tidak bisakah kau bilang terima kasih? Kalau kau lebih suka di China. Mengapa masih kembali ke Incheon? Apa yang tidak masuk akal? Tema seperti kau bilang tidak masuk akal? Semua kata-katamu itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Hah! Di jaman seperti ini semua orang sudah hidup mewah, jika mereka tidak memiliki harta untuk hidup, mereka pasti akan bunuh diri. Jaman seperti ini, mana ada yang mau bersusah payah mempertahankan hidupnya. Bunuh diri saja mudah, mengapa harus sengsara? Benar begitu, kan?" Jongdae menjawab panjang lebar. "Aku keluar dari rumah ini! Aku tidak sanggup. Kau terus-terusan memaksaku mengarang buku. Kau harusnya tahu dengan pasti, hyung. Aku benci semua buku yang dikarang olehmu, olehku, maupun semua pengarang di dunia ini. Mereka hanya berusaha membohongi diri sendiri dan bersembunyi di balik cerita menakjubkan mereka yang palsu. Aku muak dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu, aku berhenti, aku ingin menghadapi dunia ini dengan benar!" Jongdae berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban kakaknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar hyungnya itu kasar, melangkah keluar, dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Di dalam Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya. "Ya Tuhan.." lirihnya pelan. Ia bangkit dan menuju keluar kamarnya. Melihat Jongdae sudah tidak ada di dalam rumah dan menatap pintu depan rumah yang terbuka. Ia berlari keluar, dilihatnya Jongdae yang sudah berlari menjauh dari rumahnya, "Mau kemana kau, brengsek?!" tanya Kibum dengan keras.

"Menyusul orang tuaku, bodoh!" jawab Jongdae dari kejauhan. Ia melanjutkan larinya dan hilang di tikungan. Kibum membeku. Dicernanya kata-kata Jongdae barusan. Setelah tersadar ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"JANGAN KONYOL! SIALAN!" teriaknya di tengah aksinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Minseok bersenandung kecil, hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur daratan Incheon. Untung saja hujan datang saat dirinya masih berada di pekarangan rumahnya, sehingga ia masih bisa mengambil payung di rumahnya. Dan ia dapat berjalan dengan santai menuju tempatnya bekerja seperti saat ini. Di bawah rinai hujan yang sejuk. Minseok tersenyum kecil. Ia menghirup aroma hujan yang ada. Ia sangat menyukai raoma tanah yang menyeruak setiap hujan turun, karena baginya aroma itu begitu menenangkan.

Jalanan sepi akan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Yang tampak hanya mobil-mobil yang berjalan cepat. Sepi, pasti orang-orang itu tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap coklat panas di depan perapian. Melihat hujan turun lumayan deras saat ini. Mereka pasti malas untuk berpergian di tengah hujan yang membuat suhu menjadi dingin ini. 'Hah?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sialan. Mengapa aku malah berakhir disini?" Jongdae berhenti berlari setelah dirasa ia sudah jauh dari rumahnya. Ditatapnya jalanan kota Incheon itu. Sepi akan pejalan kaki, yang ada hanya kendaraan roda empat yanng berlalu-lalang. Entah sejak kapan hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Jongdae tidak menyadari itu. Setelah tersadar ia sudah berada di sini. Perempatan jantung kota Incheon, dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sayup terdengar jeritan kakaknya yang memanggil namanya di tengah gemuruh hujan. "Hiks!"

Isakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Ia segera menutup erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Iar matanya sudah tersamarkan air hujan sejak tadi. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, ia tidak ingin menangis, ia ingin hyungnya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Ia ingin Kibum hyungnya yang hangat dan perhatian padanya seperti dulu. Sebelum...

...orang tuanya meninggal.

Ia mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi. Ia muak dengan bayang-bayang mengerikan itu, diluar dugaan ia malah berlari lurus ke depan dan...

"JONGDAE!" semua gelap setelah ia mendengar jeritan histeris dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Hyung..hyung...hyung..." Jongdae meracau, pikirannya kalut. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana keadaan hyungnya itu. Jongdae tak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Ia berlari ke tengah perempatan, klakson mobil menggema, dirinya ditubruk seseorang, terpental, dan terbangun di rumah sakit dengan kabar kakaknya dalam keadaan koma. Jongdae bangkit berdiri, menghampiri seorang dokter muda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat kakaknya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Maaf Jongdae-ssi. Keadaannya memburuk. Saya telah berusaha, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, dan sepertinya anda harus bersabar menunggu kakak anda sadar. Berdoalah untuk yang terbaik bagi kita semua." Dokter itu berujar lirih. Saat itu juga Jongdae melemas, haruskah ia kehilangan kakaknya juga? Setelah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya sekaligus, di tempat yang sama pula? Ini tidak adil untuknya,

"Tunggu, dokter! Kau bercanda, kan? Dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Kau harus menolongnya.. Kumohon. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Oh Tuhan.." Jongdae terduduk di dinginnya lantai rumah sakit itu. Sang dokter tersenyum maklum,

"Kami akan berusaha, tenangkan dirimu.." ia menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang terisak. Sendirian...

Jongdae berjalan dengan gontai di lorong rumah sakit besar itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Sore itu hujan mulai reda. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Ia dapat melihat banyak anak kecil dengan pakaian pasien bermain dan tertawa dengan didampingi beberapa perawat. Ia sedikit tenang melihat senyum dan tawa ringan tanpa beban mereka. Kapan ia bisa melakukan itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi panjang kosong di halaman luas itu. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok hyungnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang putih yang amat Jongdae benci itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengalami hal ini dua kali? Jika sebelumnya ia bersama sang kakak yang selalu menemani dan menenangkannya. Lalu, sekarang ia akan bersama siapa? Kakaknya tidak ada di sampingnya, maka ia takkan pernah tenang karena tak ada yang akan membuat tenang dirinya selain kakaknya. Ya, sebelumnya, saat kedua orang tuanya juga terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa kursi yang ia duduki sedikit bergoyang. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain yang kosng dari kursi itu. Seseorang baru saja duduk di sana. Dan Jongdae merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Ia mengamati wajah familiar itu lekat. Merasa diperhatikan, sosok itu enoleh juga ke arah Jongdae. Saat mereka saling menatap, mereka terkejut, dan sontak berdiri.

"Kau!" pekik Jongdae tidak suka. Sosok itu langsung menunduk, ia takut melihat ekspresi marah Jongdae. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dan juga pulpen. Ia menulis sesuatu dengan cepat di sana. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Jongdae.

'Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja mengenai kejadian di bandara tempo hari. Aku minta maaf.'

Ia membungkuk berulang kali, Jongdae menatapnya kesal.

"Lelucon apa ini? Memangnya kau tidak bisa bicara sendiri? Apa sullit mengatakan 'Maaf..'?" Jongdae bcara dengan cepat lalu berjalan meninggalkan sosok yang tengah kebingungan menjawab perkataan Jongdae tadi.

Sosok itu berlari, mengejar Jongdae yang sudah berjalan jauh. Ia menarik lengan Jongdae, meminta perhatian darinya.

"Apa lagi?" Jongdae benar-benar kesal.

'Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok..'

Sosok itu menyerahkan note kecil yang sudah ia tulisi pada Jongdae. "Lalu? Apa aku tanya namamu?" Jongdae berkata ketus. Minseok –sosok itu- menulis sesuatu lagi, ia mulai cemas. Air matanya sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Maaf.. Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, kuharap kau memakluminya.'

Minseok menunggu tanggapan Jongdae, namun pria itu bergeming. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Tanpa kata ia meninggalkan Minseok..

Yang mulai menangis..

...

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

...

...

Balasan review:

Kim Eun Bom : sudah lanjut.. ^^ gomawo udah review..

:Haha, Chen juga my bias. ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah review,,

: Ini sudah lanjut ya.. gomaawo udah review

Choi Arang : Sudah next, ya ^^ gomawo..

cute voodoo : jadi, saya langka ya? langka mana sama badak jawa? haha.. saya sengaja buat orang kepo, hehe. emang kamu yakin kalau ada yang ninggal? I think there's nothing. wks XD dan ini wordnya udah tambah lho~~ gomawo udah review ^^

* * *

**Annyeong! Maaf ya, lama.. ini lanjutannya. Maaf masih pendek + ceritanya agak ngawur. Maaf gak memuaskan, Maaf gak bagus.**

**bahasanya ancur berat. chappie depan deh, Miss Zang perbaiki. Maaf banget lho~**

**Ohh, iya.. Mau review lagi?**

* * *

**Sign,**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


	3. Chapter 2: Always To

Black Melody

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

"Black Melody"

With Main Cast: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar)

Genre: Sad, Drama

Warning: YAOI, 'sedikit' bahasa kasar, gaje, typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku mulai menulis cerita. Tentang sebuah cinta sederhana yang tak dapat terucap dengan kata-kata. Cerita sederhana yang menguras air mata. Entah, apa aku bisa membuat cerita semacam itu. Ide konyol ini kudapat dari seorang bocah sialan yang selalu menggangu hidupku sekaligus membuat hidupku ini lebih berarti. Kacamata hitam kebanggaannya masih tertinggal di tempatku. Aku melirik sedikit pada kacamata itu, tepat di samping laptop berwarna biru cerah milikku. Sedikit banyak benda itu memberiku inspirasi. Tersenyum kecil dan mulai menulis,

'_**Ini tentang waktu. Waktu yang terus bergerak. Waktu yang setia berjalan berdampingan dengan kita. waktu yang tak pernah lelah. Waktu yang tak pernah berharap untuk berhenti**_**. Bahkan sampai kita mati, waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa lelah.**

**Bandara Internasional Incheon. Tempatku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Saat itu aku tengah mendengarkan lagu **_**favourite**_**ku melalui earphone. Dan tak sengaja...'**

'

'

'

* * *

Chapter 2: Always to

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok bersenandung kecil, hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur daratan Incheon. Untung saja hujan datang saat dirinya masih berada di pekarangan rumahnya, sehingga ia masih bisa mengambil payung di rumahnya. Dan ia dapat berjalan dengan santai menuju tempatnya bekerja seperti saat ini. Di bawah rinai hujan yang sejuk. Minseok tersenyum kecil. Ia menghirup aroma hujan yang ada. Ia sangat menyukai raoma tanah yang menyeruak setiap hujan turun, karena baginya aroma itu begitu menenangkan.

Jalanan sepi akan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Yang tampak hanya mobil-mobil yang berjalan cepat. Sepi, pasti orang-orang itu tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap coklat panas di depan perapian. Melihat hujan turun lumayan deras saat ini. Mereka pasti malas untuk berpergian di tengah hujan yang membuat suhu menjadi dingin ini. 'Hah?'

Minseok mendapati Coffe and bakery shop tempatnya berkerja yang terlihat sepi. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa tempat itu buka. Tapi, ada apa? Minseok mempercepat langkahnya, lampu dimatikan, dan pintu depan terkunci rapat. Ia memilih jalan memutar, dan masuk lewat pintu belakang yang tidak terkunci –para karyawan memang dihimbau melalui pintu ini-. Ia melihat seorang temannya sedang membersihkan sesuatu, seperti pecahan gelas.

'Ada apa, Sehun?' tanyanya melewati selembar note kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Sehun, pria tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu menghela nafas lalu menjawab,

"Luhan hyung pingsan tiba-tiba, dan semuanya memutuskan untuk menutup toko terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu, kan? Luhan hyung manager disini, tanpanya yang mengatur apakah lancar kegiatan kita, kurasa kita tidak bisa. Lagipula yang berangkat hari ini hanya aku, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo, dan kau yang datang terkahir. Yang lainnya iin tidak masuk. Kyungsoo mengantar Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mungkin membuka toko sendirian. Yah, begitulah kurang lebih." jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Minseok mengangguk paham, lalu beralih pada pecahan gelas yang dibawa Sehun, "Oh ini.. Tadi, Luhan hyung membawa ini, dan saat ia pingsan gelasnya terjatuh bersama tubuhnya yang limbung. Untung aku ada di dekatnya, jadi tubuhnya bisa kutahan sebelum terluka oleh pecahan gelas ini," Sehun menjawab saat menyadari tatapan Minseok. Ia bersemu samar saat mengucapkan kalimat terkahirnya itu.

'Lalu, kita sekarang bagaimana?' tanya Minseok. Sehun menepuk keningnya pelan lalu mengelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja menyusul Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung di rumah sakit, Kim Minseok.."

'Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi sekarang? Ayo berangkat!'

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. Bagaimana keadaan, Luhan hyung?" Sehun langsung bertanya sesaat mereka sampai di depan ruang rawat Luhan. Disana sudah berdiri seorang pria manis bermata bulat jernih yang lucu. Ia menatap lega ke arah Sehun dan Minseok, lalu tersenyum tenang,

"Luhan hyung baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun adik temannya. Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Tetapi dianjurkan rawat inap disini untuk memantau keadaannya agar lebih stabil lagi untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan rinci. Sehun terduduk di lantai, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.. Luhan, kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Senang sudah berhasil membuatku khawatir, eoh?!" Sehun bermonolog ria, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir entah sejak kapan. Kyungsoo dan Minseok tersenyum maklum melihat kejadian itu. Sehun menyukai Luhan, mereka berdua tahu sejak dulu tentang itu.

"Temuilah dia di dalam, Sehun." pinta Kyungsoo. Sehun sedikit bimbang, ia melirik inseok untuk meminta pendapat. Dan yang dapatkan adalah kertas bertuliskan,

'Temui dia, aku akan mencari udara segar di luar.. Sepertinya hujan telah reda. Semangat!'

Minseok melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil lalu berpamitan mencari kantin dan tertinggal Sehun yang bersemu merah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Minseok

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju err- entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti kakiku akan membaawaku ke mana. Sore ini hujan reda. Langit menjadi sangat cerah dan pasti sangat indah jika melihat pelangi di suasana sore yang hangat ini. Aku memepercepat langkahku. Sesekali tersenyum pada pasien atau perawat yang berpapasan denganku. Dan kebanyakan adalah anak-anak. Apakah di depan sana ada taman bermain? Wah! Aku sangat menyukai taman bermain dan anak-anak. Aku mulai berlari saking tidak sabarannya.

Aku sampai, ternyata taman belakang rumah sakit. Tempat bermainnya anak-anak yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini, ada beberapa ayunan dan juga seluncuran yang tersebar di penjuru halaman luas itu, banyak pohon rindang tertanam dengan rapi disana. Anak-anak itu pasti sedang sakit, terlihat dari pakaian pasien yang mereka pakai. Tetapi masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti tidak memiliki beban apapun. Aku jadi sedikit iri, tawa mereka bagaikan senandung merdu yang membuatku tenang jika mendengarnya. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat menyukai mereka.

Ah! Aku ingin melihat pelangi. Aku hampir melupakan tujuanku datang ke sini. Aku mulai menatap langit, berkeliling, dan mencari.. Chajatta! Aku tersenyumm lebar dan ulai mencari tempat duduk yang cocok untuk mengamatinya. Dia menemukannya, sebuah kursi taman tetapi.. ada seseorang yang telah menempatinya, apa tidak masalah? Aku takut akan mengganggunya. Ah! Minseok apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini tempat umum, dan kursi itu fasilitas umum juga. Toh tidak akan membahayakan orang yang duduk di situ jika kau duduk juga di sana. Percaya diri saja, Minseok.

Setelahnya aku mulai melangkah menuju bangku itu. Perasaanku agak tidak enak tentang ini. Kau terlalu nekad, Kim Minseok.

Aku duduk perlahan. Beberapa saat merasa lega. Aku tersenyum lega dan mulai menatap langit yang terhiasi pelangi. Nampak jelas di mataku. Perasaan itu mulai datang lagi, rasa takit entah karena apa. Aku juga merasa diperhatikan, aku menoleh ke sisi lain dari kursi ini –tempat seseorang telah duduk diisana-. Saat kami saling menatap, kami terkejut, dan sontak berdiri.

"Kau!" sosok itu memekik tidak suka. Aku mengamati wajahnya sebentar, sepertinya pernah melihat orang ini.. Omo! Dia yang entah menabrak atau ditabrak olehku saat di bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Aku mulai tidak nyaman berada disini. Sepertinya dia masih merasa aku yang salah sehingga di terlihat masih marah padaku. Hei! Kita sama-sama salah, tahu. Aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan note kecil yang selalu kubawa beserta pulpen, dan menulis dengan cepat disana,

'Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja mengenai kejadian di bandara tempo hari. Aku minta maaf.'

Aku membungkuk berulang kali. Ya! Apa susahnya memaafkanku, sih? Aku juga tidak sengaja. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Namun, usahaku sepertinya gagal meminta maaf padanya. Ia tampak makin kesal.

"Lelucon apa ini? Memangnya kau tidak bisa bicara sendiri? Apa sullit mengatakan 'Maaf..'?" seseorang itu bicara dengan cepat lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang tengah kebingungan menjawab perkataannya tadi. Ucapannya sedikit membuatku sakit hati. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan di depanku. Mataku terasa perih, aish! Minseok! Kau akan menangis lagi? Aku langsung mengejarnya, ia tidak menanggapiku sama sekali. Aku menarik lengannya, berharap ia akan menatapku sekarang.

"Apa lagi?" orang itu benar-benar kesal.

'Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok..'

Aku menyerahkan note kecil yang sudah kutulisi pada seseorang itu. "Lalu? Apa aku tanya namamu?" ia berkata ketus. Aku menulis sesuatu lagi, aku mulai cemas. Air mataku sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

'Maaf.. Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, kuharap kau memakluminya.'

Aku menunggu tanggapannya, namun pria itu bergeming. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Tanpa kata ia meninggalkanku..

Yang mulai menangis..

* * *

.

.

-Author

.

.

"Aish.. Uri Minseokkie! Mengapa menangis seperti itu? Katamu kau akan mencari udara segar? Malah datang-datang sambil menangis. Oi! Wae geurae?" Kyungsoo mengomeli Minseok yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluknya sambil terisak. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo sendu dan memulai _gesture_ untuk berbicara pada Kyungsoo, bahasa isyarat.

'Tadi aku bertemu dengan pria itu lagi! Yang bertabrakan denganku waktu di bandara. Dia masih sangat kesal padaku. Dia tidak mau memaafkanku. Dia membentakku. Aku sangat takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Itu yang dapat ditangkap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, "Kenapa tidak kau pukul saja dia? Atau kau tinggal pergi saja? Kenapa harus ditanggapi, sih? Salahm juga. Orang sepertinya tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Sudahlah, tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengannya." Kyungsoo mengomeli Minseok.

Minseok melakukan banyak gerakan lagi. Kyungsoo sangat paham apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, 'Aku hanya tidak enak membuatnya marah sampai seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir, aku juga senang berurusan dengannya? Aku serasa berhutang maaf padanya kau tahu? Aku membencinya tapi.. Ah!'

Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo lagi dan mulai terisak lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tanggal dua puluh satu September yang cerah. Minseok dengan langkah ringannya menyusuri gang sempit menuju tempatnya bekerja. Dua hari yang lalu Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah tiga hari menjalani rawat inap. Ada yang spesial hari ini. Karena kafe akan tutup seharian untuk merayakan ulang tahun seseorang. Orang iitu sepertinya sangat kaya sehingga mampu menyewa kafe yang lumayan mewah ini. Tapi untuk itu Minseok tidak mau tahu, karena itu bukan urusannya, ini urusan Luhan.

Minseok terus menguap, ia dipaksa pulang larut dan berangkat di pagi buta seperti ini oleh Luhan. Ia harus membantu persiapan pesta ulang tahun hari ini. _Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini, Luhan antusias sekali mempersiapkannya_ –pikir Minseok.

Sampai di kafe, ia langsung diberi sekantung penuh berisi..

"Tiup semua balon itu ya, Minseokkie.. Aku akan menghias kuenya dulu," Kyungsoo berujar langsung berlalu pergi. Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia harus meniupnya secara manual? Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ia menyusul Kyungsoo di dapur. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo, meminta perhatian darinya.

'Hei, Do Kyungsoo! Kau sudah gila? Ada lebih dari sepuluh balon dan kau ingin aku meniupnya secara manual? Kau ingin pipiku semakin bengkak? Memangnya tidak ada pompa atau semacamnya disini? Bisa mati aku jika meniupnya semua,' Minseok melakukan beberapa gerakan dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun yang berada tak jauh darinya memandangnya bingung. Dan Kyungsoo malah tertawa,

"Kau berlebihan, Kim Minseok. Kau tidak akan mati jika meniup semua balon itu. Lagipula, kan lucu jika pipimu semakin _chubby_? Bersyukurlah saja. Kalau mau protes, katakan itu pada Luhan hyung." Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan yang sibuk menghitung piring dan gelas di depannya. Minseok mendekatinya dengan cepat. Ia menarik lengannya untuk meminta bicara. Minseok mulai melakukan bahasa isyarat yang selalu ia gunakan saat berbicara pada Kyungsoo,

'Aku tidak terima ini. Aku tidak mau meniup semua balon ini. Luhan, please. Beri aku pekerjaan lain. Kau mau melihat pipiku semakin bengkak?'

Itu yang dapat Luhan tangkap. Ia tertawa lalu tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Minseok dan melakukan gerakan tangan yang dilakukan Minseok tadi, 'Kau ini lucu sekali, Minseok. Sayangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lain untukmu. Pipimu itu tidak bengkak, memang sejak lahir sudah _chubby_ seperti itu. Terima saja' Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa.

'Kalau kau tidak mau, biar kutiup sendiri saja. Kau bantu Kyungsoo menghias kuenya saja, ne?' Luhan melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang Minseok benci, karena setiap melihatnya ia tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang Luhan minta. Ia akan teringat betapa baik hatinya Luhan ini, dan ia sangat tidak sampai hati jika menolak permintaan Luhan. Minseok mepoutkan bibirnya, mengambil kembali kantung berisi penuh balon itu lalu pergi menuju tempat yang nyaman, dan memulai pekerjaannya. Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya.

Dan pagi itu, semua karyawan dan bahkan Luhan sibuk. Sibuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun seseorang. Seseorang yang akan merubah hidup. Merubah hidup Minseok. Hidup Minseok yang akan menjadi lebih rumit. Lebih rumit karena seseorang itu..

Akan menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia dapat dari siapapun.

Melodi yang abadi...

* * *

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

**Balasan review:**

luchen379 : halo? Thanks for reviewnya.. ini udah lanjut.. makasih juga udah suka ^^

Jung Jae In : iya, Minseokkie gak bisa ngomong di sini ^^ hehe,, maaf ya.. makasih reviewnya. Sebenernya, jongdae kayak gitu bukan karna ortunya. Yah.. tebak sendiri deh..

cute voodoo : hah? Aku jahat kenapa, coba? *innocent* *plakk* Mereka happy ending. Tenang aja *smirk* jangan khawatir. Just wait me.. akan kuperjelaskan lagi chapter depan, hehehe..

* * *

.

.

Annyeong.. Miss Zhang back..

Anyone miss me? *plakk

Saya comeback with chapter duanya.

Gimana? Udah nemu gambaran, kan? Siapa yang ninggal ataupun ditinggal? Atau bahkan gak ada yang ditinggal atau meninggalkan? *nah loh

Mian.. Semakin jelek, ya?

Mianhanda. Lagi gak ada ide soalnya.

Ini gak aku edit lagi, maaf ya..

Ada yang mau saran jalan ceritanya mau gimana? Atau kritik dan masukan? Silahkan tulis di kotak review.

.

.

* * *

Mind to Review?

.

.

Sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


	4. Chapter 3: With, And

Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia pun sedikit..

Dan..

* * *

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

"Black Melody"

With Main Cast: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar)

Genre: Sad, Drama, Angst

Warning: YAOI, 'sedikit' bahasa kasar, gaje, typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok selesai meniup semua balon itu sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia tersenyum senang dan segera pergi menemui Luhan. Dan ia mendapat tugas ini, memasang balon-balon itu di tempat yang ia suka. Menghias seluruh ruangan di kafe itu dengan balon berwarna-warni. Dengan senang hati ia melakukan itu. Ia sangat suka anak-anak dan segala sesuatu tentangnya, termasuk anak-anak yang suka balon, maka ia juga akan menyukainya. Seperti anak-anak saja.

Saat ini ia sedang menata tiga balon berwarna merah muda dan biru yang telah ia letakkan di atas pintu depan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, meletakkan tangga yang ia gunakan di depan pintu persis. Sehingga.. Yah, jelas saja menghalangi akses masuk ke dalam. Tapi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing, dan senang hati menata balon-balon itu dengan santai.

'Nah, cantik..' batinnya senang. Ia melihat mahakaryanya di seluruh penjuru ruang itu. Benar-benar cantik. Penuh dengan balon beragam warna yang ditata dengan rapi di setiap sudutnya. Ia puas dengan pencapaiannya. ia tersenyum puas. Meja besar dengan kue _tart_ yang juga besar dan cantik di tengahnya. Ia tersenyum kagum, Kyungsoo memang ahlinya membuat dan menghias kue lezat dan indah.

'Kriiing!'

Firasat Minseok sangat buruk dengan suara tadi. Dalam sekejap senyumannya hilang tergantikan wajah _shock _dan jeritan histeris darinya.

'BRUUGH!'

"Ya! Minseok! Ada apa-?! Aigoo!" Jongin -yang juga pegawai di kafe itu- segera berlari ke arah Minseok yang terlihat jatuh dari tangga tadi. Jatuh ke dalam... dekapan seseorang?

Minseok menatap seseorang yang menolongnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia sangat terkejut. Bahkan mulutnya lupa ia tutup. Penolongnya itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun, Minseok dengan jelas dapat menangkap maksud tatapannya. Minseok menelan salivanya susah payah.

'Kau lagi, aku muak.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Minseok terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berjongkok di tengah tanah lapang, tangan kanannya sibuk menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Seseorang itu dengan setia menunggunya menangis di tempat ini setelah sebelumnya menarik dengan paksa dirinya menuju tempat ini.

Hujan mengguyur daratan Incheon sejak tadi, dan di pastikan tubuh kedua manusia itu basah kuyup. Walau begitu, keduanya tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Mereka tengah larut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, yang satu terisak keras, dan yang lain menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datarnya –seperti biasa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

_Minseok diomeli Luhan habis-habisan setelah insiden jatuhnya dari tangga tadi. Minseok tidak berhenti mengucap maaf –dengan bahasa isyarat tentu saja- pada Luhan setelah Luhan merasa lelah mengomel. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Minseok yang selalu bertindak ceroboh. Ia tidak memarahi Minseok karena ia membuat penolongnya yang ternyata tamu istimewa kafenya hari ini mengalami luka goresan di beberapa tempat. Luhan begitu sayang pada Minseok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan saudaranya sendiri terluka, ia tidak ingin Minseok terluka karena hal apapun. Itulah sebabnya ia menasihati Minseok dengan suaranya sendiri –bukan bahasa isyarat yang biasa ia lakukan saat berkomunikasi dengan Minseok. Minseok hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Ia menyesali perbuatan ceroboh yang sudah sekian kali ia lakukan._

_Ia keluar ruangan Luhan dengan wajah murung. Ia berpikir tentang kejadian yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa hidup tenang seperti sebelumnya. Setelah ia mengalami peristiwa 'penabrakan' di bandara beberapa minggu lalu, ia tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak atau bahkan sekedar bernafas dengan lega. Ia akan teringat dengan seseorang yang ia tabrak –yah, Minseok mengalah- yang sampai saat ini belum memaafkannya. Dan lagi, orang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu terus-terusan muncul dalam kehidupannya dan membuatnya tidak tenang. _

"_Kau ingin terus-terusan menabrakku?" Minseok berhenti, suaranya begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bisa melihat sneakers biru langit yang berjarak sekitar setengah langkah darinya. Matanya lagi-lagi membelalak kaget, jaraknya sangat dekat. Minseok mendongak, dan sedikit ke atas, ia bisa melihat manik mata kecoklatan yang menatapnya tepat menusuk netra kehitaman Minseok. Minseok menunduk lagi, ia takut menatap mata seseorang di depannya. _

"_Kalau kau terus-terusan menunduk seperti itu sambil berjalan, kau akan menabrak banyak orang nanti. Lebih baik kembalilah ke pangkuan ibumu dan belajarlah lagi berjalan dengan baik dan benar. Agar tidak merugikan banyak orang, kau dengar aku?!" seseorang itu berujar dengan sedikit menyelipkan hinaan di dalamnya. Seseorang itu berlalu melewati Minseok. Kali ini ia diam, tidak berniat meminta maaf. Orang itu sudah keterlaluan, Minseok sangat sakit hati atas perkataannya. Ia benci orang itu, sangat membencinya._

'_Sialan..' Minseok mengumpat dalam hati seraya menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras. Ia berlari dari tempat itu, tidak tentu arah, yang penting menjauh dari pria sialan itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Nah, ini dia.. Uri Chenchen yang sudah bertambah tua hari ini, namun wajahnya yang semakin tampan saja. Saengil Chukkae, Chenchen.." Suara MC bergema di seluruh penjuru kafe saat itu, diikuti oleh riuh tawa dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang ada. Chenchen adalah panggilan kesayangan Jongdae saat masih di sekolah menengah atas. Ya, yang berulang tahun hari ini sekaligus menjadi tamu istimewa adalah Kim Jongdae. Ia genap berusia dua puluh tahun hari ini. dan Jongdae menganggap panggilan itu konyol._

_Kakaknya, Kim Kibum sengaja mengadakan pesta 'kecil-kecilan' untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun adiknya. Untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka selama ini pula, dengan mengundang semua teman sefakultas Jongdae, pendidikan seni. Walau pada awalnya Jongdae menganggap semua ini konyol –pesta ulang tahun seperti anak sekolah dasar- ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada hyungnya. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia tak mau nyaris kehilangan hyungnya lagi. Walau bersikap kasar, ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. _

"_Nah, Jongdae.. Apa kesanmu mengenai tahun ke-dua puluhmu di dunia ini?" MC itu bertanya pada Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum kikuk di sampingnya. Ia bingung harus bicara apa, ia melirik pada kakaknya yang terduduk di kursi roda sampingnya. Kibum yang tahu maksud tatapannya hanya tersenyum simpul, 'Jawab saja sebisamu.' Matanya berkata demikian._

_Jongdae pasrah, ia akan menjawab pertanyaan MC itu asal. Ia mengambil mikrofon yang sodorkan padanya, "Kesanku adalah.." Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia dapat melihat Minseok yang sedang sibuk mengantar minuman. Ia menyeringai tipis, ia mendapat ide untuk pidatonya._

"_Aku mengalami sembilan belas tahun yng menyenangkan, karirku mulai melejit saat usaiaku sembilan belas tahun. Aku disayang oleh hyungku, memiliki orang tua yang masih lengkap, dan dapat melakukan apapun yang aku mau.." Jongdae sengaja memberi jeda dan kembali mengamati Minseok yang sibuk berkeliling menawarkan minuman. MC, Kibum, Luhan –yang tengah berbicara dengan Kibum, yang ternyata teman sekelasnya dulu waktu SMA-, dan hampir seluruh tamu undangan menatapnya bingung,_

"_Yang kutanyakan adalah kesanmu di usia dua puluh tahun ini, bukannya-"_

"_Aku tahu, Heechul-ssi. Aku belum selesai bicara," Jongdae memotong dengan sopan. Pembawa acaranya itu adalah salah satu teman Jongdae di Gyeongin International University. Heechul mengendikkan bahunya. Mempersilahkan Jongdae melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sayang sekali mendekati tahun ke-dua puluh tahunku ini.. Aku seperti mendapat banyak kesialan." Jongdae berujar dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat._

"_Apa kesialanmu itu, Jongdae?" tanya Heechul heran yang dibuat berlebihan. Jongdae memandangnya ngeri, temannya yang satu itu benar-benar sangat berlebihan._

"_Semuanya dimulai saat ada seseorang yang menabrakku di Bandara Incheon, saat itu aku baru saja mengunjungi paman dan bibi di Beijing. Yah, sekalian mengadakan fanmeeting di sana. Tidak menyangka diriku punya setidaknya seribu fans di China sana. Kembali ke ceritaku tadi, orang itu, seseorang yang menabrakku hingga membuatku terjatuh itu tidak mengucapkan maaf sekalipun. Dan itu membuatku sakit hati." Jongdae benar-benar pandai berakting, mengapa ia tidak menjadi aktor sekalian? Raut sedihnya itu benar-benar menipu semua orang. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Minseok yang terlihat sedikit berubah, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Dan itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum menang_

"_Aku bertengkar dengan kakakku, kakakku yang mengalami kecelakaan, dan orang itu selalu muncul untuk menabrakku. Kira-kira itu yang terjadi setelah bertemu orang itu, dia benar-benar membawa sial untukku. Sialnya lagi, kemana pun aku pergi.. Maka orang itu akan ada disana juga. Termasuk tempat ini." Jongdae menyeringai lebar kali ini, Minseok terlihat benar-benar gusar. _

_Kyungsoo yang juga ada di sana, menatap Jongdae kesal. Ia tahu betul siapa yang Jongdae maksud itu. Dan sangat tidak terima sahabatnya dibilang si pembawa sial. Dengan langkah kesal ia meninggalkan tempat pesta._

"_Apa maksudmu? Dia di sini? Siapakah dia? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Heechul berturut-turut. Jongdae menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali mengamati Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya –menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang malah terlihat jelas di mata Jongdae. Kibum dan Luhan menatap Jongdae aneh._

"_Ya, dia disini.. dia bukan temanku.. aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.." Jongdae bertemu pandang dengan Minseok. Pria manis itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. _

_Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana jika pria sialan yang ternyata bernama Jongdae itu menyebutkan namanya atau segala tentangnya. Luhan bisa malu dengan ini. Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dalam, lalu berjalan menjauhi pusat acara itu. Dengan nampan penuh gelas-gelas berisikan vodka. _

"_Kau mengundang orang lain selain teman-teman Jongdae?" Luhan bertanya pada Kibum yang sedang meneguk salah satu vodka yang dibawa Minseok tadi. Kibum menggeleng pasti. _

"_Aku hanya mengundang sekitar tujuh puluh orang. Itu saja yang satu fakultas dengan Jongdae, Jongdae mungkin saja tidak mengenal mereka semua. Tujuh puluh adalah angka yang besar bagi Jongdae untuk sekedar menghafal namanya saja. Dia benar-benar tertutup." Kibum menjawab._

"_Lalu siapa yang dimaksud Jongdae tadi?" kini Luhan mulai khawatir._

"_Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dia hanya mengarang cerita, dia tipe orang yang tertutup. Tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan kisah hidupnya di depan banyak orang seperti ini." Kibum meyakinkan Luhan yang masih ragu._

"_Tapi.. tentang kecelakaanmu, kau yang bertengkar dengannya, itu benar kan? Atau orang itu adalah pegawaiku? Jangan-jangan Minseok yang dia maksud?" Luhan sangat takut sekarang._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Pasti bukan Minseok, kita baru bertemu dengannya hari ini." dan senyum Kibum membuat Luhan menjadi tenang._

"_Ahh.. Aku akan menemui Sehun dulu di dapur, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Luhan berpamitan dan segera berlalu menuju dapur. Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. _

"_Wah.. wah.. wah.. Hidupmu rumit juga, Jongdae. Bersabarlah, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya jika terus-terusan menganggapnya sial bagimu. Hahaha.." Heechul kembali mengoceh ria, Jongdae menatapnya jengah. Ia mulai bicara tidak jelas._

_Minseok berjalan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sejak tadi, ia merasa hidupnya menjadi sullit setelah bertemu dengan Jongdae. Sementara Jongdae yang mengamati Minseok tersentak kaget. Ia sontak berteriak, "YA!"_

_Minseok berhenti. Semua orang menatapnya heran, mengapa ia tiba tiba berteriak dengan keras menggunakan mikrofon. Keadaan benar-benar menjadi hening. Minseok yang menyadari keheningan yang aneh itu akhirnya juga ikut menatap Jongdae. _

"_Jongdae-ya~ Jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku terkejut. Hahaha.." Heechul tertawa berniat mencairkan suasana yang malah terasa lebih canggung._

'_Perhatikan jalanmu!' _

_Jongdae seolah berkata lewat tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Minseok akhirnya menghadap jalan di depannya. Ia menyadari Jongdae yang berusaha mengingatkannya, jika ia melangkah satu langkah saja. Sudah dipastikan semua gelas-gelas berisi penuh itu tumpah dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Di depannya, kurang dari satu langkah darinya berdiri seseorang yang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya. Mata Minseok memanas, jika saja Jongdae tidak berteriak mungkin saja ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan dipastikan ia akan sangat malu._

"_Jongdae? Ada apa?" tanya Kibum heran. Adiknya bertingkah aneh secara tiba-tiba. Jongdae menghadap kakaknya, ia tersenyum canggung._

"_Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya mengingatkan seorang-"_

'_BRUAAGH'_

'_PRAAAAANG!'_

"_KYAAAAA!"_

_Suara gaduh disusul suara kaca yang pecah lalu suara teriakan seorang wanita yang memekakan telinga. Rasanya bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Jongdae. Ia merasa pestanya akan benar-benar menjadi konyol seperti bayangan awalnya. _

_Jongdae, Heechul, dan Kibum sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan cepat. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga namun seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju pada dua sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Si wanita yang sibuk membersihkan gaunnya yang ternodai cairan vodka dengan tangannya, walau ia tahu yang ia lakukan itu sia sia, noda itu tidak akan hilang. Dan sosok lain adalah si tuna wicara yang menatap ke depan dengan datar. _

"_YA! Mengapa hanya diam saja, eoh?! Tak tahukah kau betapa mahalnya gaunku ini? Di dunia ini hanya ada dua gaun seperti ini, yang satu milikku dan satunya lagi milik Han Ga In eonni! Betapa mahalnya gaun ini, kau tahu? Bodoh sekali kau ini!" sang wanita itu berteriak dengan tidak sabar. Minseok yang tersadar segera jongkok untuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Tatapannya masih kosong memandang ke arah pecahan-pecahan itu. Entah, pikirannya ada dimana. Ia tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan makian yang dilontarkan gadis itu padanya. _

"_Apa-apaan nona itu.. Siapa dia, Jongdae? Kau mengenalnya? Berlebihan sekali.." Kibum mencibir wanita itu. Ia duduk dengan gusar di atas kursi rodanya. Ia ingin sekali berlari ke sana dan menolong Minseok, tetapi kakinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu semua. Entah mengapa ia malah ingin melindungi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tadi akbiat insiden 'Menindih Jongdae'._

"_Aku berharap tidak mengenalnya, hyung. Dia menyebalkan sekali.. Oh Hayoung.." desis Jongdae tidak suka. Ia menyipitkan matanya, ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan Hayoung pada Minseok._

"_Hayoung itu mengerikan sekali. Mengapa kau mengundangnya, Kibum hyung?" Heechul mencibir. _

'_SREEK!'_

_Hayoung menendang pecahan kaca yang akan diambil oleh Minseok jauh. Minseok bergeming. Ia telah tersadar, pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana telah kembali. Ia memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan tentang dirinya._

"_Apa orang itu sudah gila? Mengapa ia tidak segera minta maaf?" _

"_Itu Oh Hayoung, kan? Yah, dia akan mati jika berurusan dengan gadis gila itu."_

"_Hayoung gila, dia tidak malu berteriak seperti itu. Pelayan itu juga sedikit gila, mengapa tidak segera menyingkir?"_

_Dan masih banyak lagi bisik-bisik yang dapat Minseok dengar dan ia tidak begitu jelas dapat memperhatikannya. Dunianya seperti berputar sangat cepat. Ia merasa dunianya akan runtuh saat itu juga, menjatuhkannya kepada kenangan kelam sepanjang hidupnya._

"_YA! KAU TIDAK PUNYA TELINGA?! SETIDAKNYA MINTA MAAF DAN BERSUJUD DI KAKIKU BARU KUPIKIR TIDAK AKAN MENUNTUTMU!" Hayoung berujar keras. Wajah wanita itu sudah merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Namun, Minseok tetap diam saja di tempatnya._

"_Apa?! Temanmu itu sudah gila, Jongdae.." Kibum berujar._

_Jongdae tidak tahan dengan sikap gadis gila itu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dua orang yang telah jadi pusat perhatian semua orang._

"_Ya! Kau berlebihan, Oh Hayoung!" seorang wanita lain menghampirinya dan berbisik pada Hayoung. Hayoung memandang temannya itu kesal. _

"_Pergilah, Naeun.. Ini bukan urusanmu.." ujarnya ketus._

_Naeun pun menyerah dan pergi menjauh. Sebelumnya ia menatap iba pelayan yang dimarahi Hayoung habis-habisan itu. Hayoung memang gadis arogan yang tidak disukai banyak orang._

"_Nah! Kau ingin bicara tidak? Apa susahnya minta maaf?! _Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu untuk berlaku sopan?_!" _

_Jongdae membeku._

_Ia pernah mengucapkan semua kata itu pada Minseok. Dan betapa terdengar kejamnya kata-kata itu. Jongdae sedikit menyesal. Ia menatap Minseok yang juga tengah menatapnya sekarang. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan itu membuat Jongdae semakin tidak bisa bergerak walau ia hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Hayoung yang sudah menggenggam sebuah gelas berisikan cairan berwarna biru terang._

'_Cyuuuuur~'_

"_AAAAAA!"_

_Minuman itu sukses mengenai baju seseorang di depan hayoung itu. Semua orang membelalakan mata mereka menatap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan beberapa dari mereka sampai berteriak histeris. Termasuk Jongdae, yang juga membelalakan matanya. Luhan masuk ke ruang pesta dengan heran, ia lalu menilik ke dalam pusat perhatian siang itu. Matanya juga membulat sempurna tatkala melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kibum dengan susah payah menghampiri Jongdae yang diam mematung di tempatnya sekarang._

_Jongdae menoleh ke belakang, melihat bagaimana dengan Minseok. Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia jadi bingung apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin pada area perutnya, sontak ia melirik sedikit apa yang ada di sana. Kemeja putihnya telah ternodai dengan cairan biru terang yang terlihat kontras. Beralih menatap Hayoung yang menatapnya tidak percaya._

"_Kau melindunginya?! Jongdae! Astaga!" Hayoung berteriak histeris. Jongdae sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berlari untuk menghalau cairan biru yang akan disiramkan pada Minseok. Ia sendiri tidak sadar telah melakukan hal seperti itu. _

"_Kalian menghancurkan pestaku," ujarnya datar. Ia menatap tajam Hayoung dan membuat wanita itu sedikit takut._

"_Dia yang menghancurkan pestamu, sayang~ bukan aku.." ujar Hayoung manja sambil menunjuk Minseok. Ia bergelayut manja pada Jongdae, "Lihat.. Dia mengotori gaunku yang sangat mahal ini.. Aku yakin dia tidak akan sanggup menggantinya, maka kusuruh dia minta maaf sambil berlutut.. Tapi dia malah diam saja.. aku membencinya.. Apa dia itu bi-"_

"_Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan menjauhlah dariku," potong Jongdae lagi-lagi datar. Dengan sedikit kasar ia melepaskan Hayoung yang bergelayut di lengannya. Hayoung tampak tidak senang. Ia menatap Minseok penuh kebencian._

"_Jadi kau membelanya?" ia menatap Minseok tajam._

"_Apa aku bilang aku membelanya? Kau sangat berlebihan, Oh Hayoung!"_

"_APA?! Beraninya kau-"_

"_Aku memang berani. Apa yang kutakutkan di dunia ini?" potong Jongdae dingin._

"_Kau jelas-jelas membelanya! Kau tidak memarahinya dan hanya menyalahkanku. Tak tahukah kau betapa mahalnya gaunku? Tidak ada yang lain selain yang kupakai ini dan milik Han Ga In eonni!" Hayoung bersungut-sungut._

"_Belum gilirannya saja, kau terburu-buru sekali. Lagipula kau yang memulai berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Gaun mililkmu itu kau beli di pasar juga banyak, kalau kau tidak ingin repot-repot pergi ke pasar tinggal suruh saja pembantu di rumahmu mencucinya. Mengapa seperti itu saja harus dibuat rumit? Kau ini kekanakan sekali.." Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya._

"_APA? KAU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU?" Hayoung berteriak keras. Ia sampai menghentakkan kakinya saking kesalnya._

"_Aku memang berpikir semudah itu, jika semua hal kau buat menjadi rumit. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan untuk tetap waras dalam jangka waktu lama." Jongdae berbalik, menatap Minseok yang masih menatapnya bingung. Tidak memperdulikan Hayoung yang masih mencibir tidak jelas._

"_Kau, Kim Minseok! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatlkan berulang kali. Perhatikan jalanmu! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan mata juga? Jangan menunduk dan segala macam peringatan lainnya. Aku juga sudah menyarankan untuk kembali ke pangkuan ibumu untuk belajar berjalan dengan benar! Apa suaraku hanya bagaikan sebuah angin lalu bagimu? Bagus sekali!" Kibum mendekat ke arahnya saat Jongdae mulai membentak Minseok. Luhan terkejut, bagaimana Jongdae tahu marga Minseok. Luhan sedikit kesal dengan ungkapan Jongdae tentang Minseok._

"_Ya! Kim Jongdae, sudahlah.. Mengapa harus sampai ribut seperti ini, sih?" Kibum menarik pelan tangan Jongdae. Memintanya untuk berhenti. kasihan juga melihat Minseok yang habis dimaki Hayoung habis-habisan dan sekarang akan dimaki oleh Jongdae._

"_Terima kasih.. Kau juga berpartisipasi dalam menghancurkan pestaku hari ini," sarkas Jongdae. Minseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongdae, ia menatapnya.. dengan tatapan bersalah. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara._

'_Mianhae'_

_Itu yang dapat Jongdae tangkap dari gerakan bibirnya barusan. Minseok sedikit bergetar namun tidak juga segera menangis. Ia menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Jongdae memandangnya bosan. Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari sana tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri dipermalukan seperti itu._

"_Tidak perlu sok kuat juga di depanku.. Mengapa tidak seperti saat di rumah sakit waktu itu? Atau saat di depan ruangan Luhan hyung beberapa waktu lalu?" _

_Kibum dan Luhan menatap Jongdae dan Minseok heran. Mereka sadar, ternyata keduanya telah bertemu sebelum ini berulang kali. Minseok menatapnya cepat. Ia mengeluarkan kertas dan penanya. Dengan cepat ia menulis sesuatu disana dan segera diberikannya pada Jongdae._

"_Lelucon apa ini? Memangnya kau tidak bisa bicara sendiri?" Hayoung berucap ketus, semua ucapan hayoung seperti mengingatkan Jongdae akan betapa kejamnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Minseok. _

'_Jadi, kau menyadariku yang menangis waktu itu? Kejam sekali.. kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena membuatku menangis. Apa kau tidak memiliki sedikit saja perasaan?'_

_Kini Jongdae dapat melihat setetes demi setetes air mata berjatuhan dari manik bening Minseok. Ia mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis disini juga. Aish! Bodoh!"_

_Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok. Mengajaknya keluar dari kafe itu. Pesta benar-benar kacau. Minseok mulai terisak keras saat keduanya telah berlari keluar kafe diiringi teriakan khawatir dari Luhan dan Kibum._

_Namun Jongdae tidak pernah beruntung jika bersama Minseok. Langit sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Hujan deras ternyata tengah mengguyur deras daratan Incheon siang itu._

_Keduanya berakhir disini. Ditengah lapangan luas yang tidak ditumbuhi rumput sama sekali. Dengan Minseok yang jatuh terduduk. Ia hanya sesenggukan. Tidak mampu melepas isakannya. Sesekali tangan kirinya memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak. Seberapa banyak ia mengambil udara yang ada, tetap saja ia masih merasa sesak. _

_Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya. Minseok menatapnya lalu dengan cepat menggenggamnya. Jongdae mengeratkan genggamannya juga, "Menagislah sepuasnya disini, tidak ada yang melihatnya, bahkan diriku. Aku tidak akan melihatmu menangis kali ini. Air matamu akan tersamarkan air hujan.. tenangkan dirimu setelah kau puas menangis.." dan rasa sesak dalam diri Minseok perlahan menghilang seiring kuatnya genggaman tangan Jongdae padanya. Ia mulai bisa terisak. Ia akan menangis sepuasnya disini. Jongdae sedikit lega mendengar isakan Minseok. Itu pertanda Minseok perlahan melepaskan bebannya. Maka ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Karena Minseok juga menggenggam tangannya erat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Sudah berapa jam aku menunggu.. Apa belum puas menangis berjam-jam? Kau tidak lelah?" Jongdae berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Minseok masih terisak. Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jongdae barusan. Jongdae menghela nafas, "Aku kira kau tidak bisa bicara.. Tapi mengapa isakanmu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Itu sangat menggangguku."

Minseok menatapnya, ia sangat kesal, mengapa pria disampingnya ini sangat kejam padanya. Apa menabraknya waktu itu adalah dosa besar? Sedangkan makian yang ditunjukkan untuknya dari bibir pria kejam itu bukanlah dosa? Mengapa ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil disini?

'Aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku memang tidak bisa bicara, tetapi jika tertawa dan menangis, aku akan mengeluarkan suara..'

Minseok menulis di tanah lapangan yang basah akan air hujan itu dengan tangan yang terbebas dari genggaman Jongdae. Dengan cepat air hujan yang terus berjatuhan itu menghapus tulisan Minseok. Namun, Jongdae sudah sempat membacanya.

"Dasar aneh.. Ayo pergi.. Tanganmu dingin sekali, kalau kau mati kedinginan disini.. aku akan meninggalkan mayatmu disini," Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang menurutnya.. terlalu menyakitkan. Ia mengeluarkan note kecil dan pulpennya untuk menulis sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia mendesah kecewa, semuanya basah dan mustahil dapat digunakan lagi. Jongdae meliriknya sekilas.

"Gerakan tanganmu saja.. Aku mengerti," Jongdae menatapnya kali ini. Minseok berhenti terisak dan memandang Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya.

'Bagaimana kau tahu bahasa isyarat?' Minseok menggerakan tangannya cepat. Jongdae mendengus kesal.

"Apa itu penting sekarang? Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Jongdae berujar ketus lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Minseok sampai bosan mendengarnya.

'Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit saja lebih menjaga perasaanku? Semua kata-katamu membuatku ingin terus menangis.'

"Apa itu sebuah kewajiban yang harus aku lakukan?"

Minseok memanas, ia menggnggam tangan Jongdae lebih erat. Ia menunduk lagi. Dan mulai menangis lagi. Bahkan sejak tadi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih bertautan, mengenggam satu sama lain.

Minseok terdiam, ia merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung seseorang yang ia yakini milik Jongdae. Jongdae memillih duduk karena lelah berdiri berjam-jam. Ia bersandar di punggung Minseok. Tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok. Ia dapat merasakan Minseok sedikit terlonjak kaget. Setelah posisi duduknya nyaman ia mulai bernyanyi..

'_Set me free, let me be  
Let me go so I can rest for a moment  
Set me free, let me be  
This isn't right, like a fool, I keep laughing_

_The thing that suddenly passes by is the smile inside of me  
I keep trying to bring it back but it just gets farther away_

_Love  
Our happy moments were like precious stones_

_Set me free, let me be  
The more I am in pain, the more you well up in my heart  
Set me free, let me be  
This isn't right, like a fool, I keep shedding tears'_

Jongdae selesai bernyanyi. Lagu yang membuat candu. Minseok seakan ingin terus mendengar suaranya. Sangat indah. Minseok baru pertama kali mendengar seseorang yang memliki suara seindah Jongdae selain idolanya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun Super Junior –yang tidak ada tandingannya. Minseok tersenyum lebar. Lagu itu benar-benar menghiburnya walau sedikit _mellow__. _

"Suaraku itu mahal, berterima kasihlah padaku karena menyanyikannya untukmu secara gratis."

Jongdae hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya senang. Tangannya juga sedikit sakit karena tertarik tiba-tiba. Jongdae menatap Minseok kesal, "Ada apa sekarang?"

'Kau benar-benar menyanyikannya untukku?'

Jongdae mendengus melihat senyum lebar milik Minseok yang menurutnya berkilau.. terlalu menyilaukan, "Ada apa dengan senyummu itu? Memuakkan sekali.."

Senyum Minseok perlahan luntur. Walau suaranya indah saat bernyanyi, tetapi Minseok memilih tidak pernah mendengar suara Jongdae yang ketus saat berbicara padanya.

"Aish.." Jongdae juga bangkit berdiri, menarik tangan Minseok –yang masih bertautan dengan miliknya- menjauhi lapangan itu, mencari tempat berteduh yang cukup untuk menghalau air hujan mengenai dirinya secara langsung. Karena ia muiai kedinginan.

...

'Dimana ini?' Minseok bertanya pada Jongdae yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gubuk tua yang reyot, sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditempati. Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya, ia tidak tahu. Keduanya lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di teras gubuk itu. Memandangi air hujan yang masih terus berjatuhan.

"Kau tahu, dari tadi, kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganku." Jongdae sedikit melirik tangan kanannya yang bertautan dengan milik Minseok. Minseok pun yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan tautan tangannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

'Jangan berlebihan, ya! Siapa yang tidak mau melepaskan? Bukankah kau yang dari tadi menggenggam tanganku erat?' Minseok menggerakan tangannya dengan lincah.

"Apa?! Lalu, siapa yang menolak melepaskan tanganku tadi? Bukankah aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya? Bilang saja kalau kau menyukaiku.. Sudah pasti akan kutolak." Jongdae berucap panjang lebar, ia sedikit berpikir bahwa ucapannya itu sedikit konyol. Mana ada yang mau menyukai pria sedingin es seperti dirinya? Yah, Hayoung pengecualian.

'Jangan membual. Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria kejam sepertimu.. lagi pula yang itu.. aku.. aku kan sedang menangis, dan saat menangis aku memang butuh penenang, jika tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti menangis..' Minseok menjawab dengan salah tingkah. Jongdae tersenyum menang.

"Bilang saja kau menyukaiku.."

'TIDAK!' Minseok menjawab dengan histeris. Itu semakin membuat Jongdae merasa menang. Ia berhasil mengerjai pria bodoh di depannya yang ternyata kelewat polos itu.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas. Pasti sudah merona merah saat ini. Jongdae juga terdiam, ia mengamati air yang terus berjatuhan dari langit, mengapa bisa jatuh begitu tenang? Itu yang selalu ia tanyakan dalam pikirannya. Ia memelluk dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu kedinginan. Sejak kecil ia memang tidak tahan akan dingin. Itulah sebabnya kakak dan orang tuanya selalu_ over-protective_ padanya jika musim hujan seperti ini.

Minsseok sedikit aneh, dia tidak dapat mendengar Jongdae. Apa dia pergi meninggalkannya? Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya, memastikan Jongdae masih di tempatnya tidak. Ia dapat melihat Jongdae yang meringkuk dengan memeluk badannya. Ia melihat pipinya yang samar bebercak merah.

'Astaga, dia alergi dingin..'

'Berikan tanganmu..' Minseok berkata pada Jongdae. Jongdae menatapnya malas.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kedinginan? Aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu.." ucapnya kesal. Minseok menarik paksa kedua tangan Jongdae. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Jongdae di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lalu menggosok-gosok tangan Jongdae dengan kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupinya. Jongdae sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan padanya.

"H-hei.." Jongdae sedikit gugup. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi gugup hanya karena kedua tangannya digenggam seseorang selain kakak dan kedua orang tuanya? Minseok tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Jongdae menatapnya lekat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak gadis gila itu? Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk hati-hati.." Jongdae berusaha membuka pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kesan canggung sejak tadi.

'Aku hendak berbalik dan.. tiba-tiba saja gadis itu lewat, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku..'

Minseok memerah, ia dapat merasakan Jongdae yang menatapnya lekat. Itu sedikit membuatnya tersipu. Perlahan ia mendongak, menatap ke dalam netra kelam Jongdae. Minseok lalu tersenyum manis, ia merasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'Bagaimana? Sudah agak hangat?'

Minseok berhenti menggosok untuk bertanya pada Jongdae, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongdae ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Jongdae terkejut dengan senyuman Minseok yang tiba-tiba dan pertanyaan Minseok yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa hal yang dilakukan Minseok membuatnya merasa hangat. Jadi, Jongdae memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Minseok mendesah kecewa. Gerakannya semakin lambat. Ia kehilangan semangat secara tiba-tiba. Ia menjadi tidak ingin membuat pria di depannya ini lebih hangat lagi, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak berhasil –pikirnya.

Jongdae melepaskan diri dari genggaman Minseok. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Minseok dan sukses membuat sang pemilik tangan sedikit terlonjak kaget. Jongdae memulai, melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan Minseok padanya tadi. Minseok menatap bingung Jongdae. Jongdae mengacuhkan tatapannya itu. Dengan tekun ia menggosok tangan Jongdae dan sesekali meniupnya. Minseok hanya diam, ia malah sibuk memandangi wajah Jongdae.

Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mendekat. Menatap lebih dekat wajah tampan Jongdae. Meneliti setiap inchi lekuk wajahnya. Minseok menyadari seseuatu. Jongdae memiliki rahang bawah yang kuat dan terkesan tegas. Itulah yang membuat wajahnya spesial. Minseok menyukainya, menyukai saat dimana ia dapat mellihat wajah Jongdae yang tegas dengan ekpresi seriusnya sekarang. Benar-benar mempesona.

Sementara Jongdae, ia terkejut saat dirinya mendongak dan tiba-tiba mendapati wajahnya yang sudah dekat dengan wajah Minseok. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia pun sedikit..

Dan..

...

TBC

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Spoiler: _

"Jongdae! Astaga, darimana saja kau- Minseok!" -Kibum

"Aku menyukaimu.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Kim Minseok.." –Sehun

'Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa mengajarimu bahasa isyarat. Yah, ini sedikit sulit untuk pemula..' –Minseok

"Kau bisa menjamin keselamatan Minseokku, hah?" –Luhan

"Kau ini sudah tuli juga, ya? Aku tanya, 'Maukah kau jadi partnerku?', kurang jelas?" –Jongdae

"Ya! Kim Jongdae, kau cari mati, ya?" –Hayoung

"Wah.. wah.. Jongdae-ya! Pacarmu boleh juga~ Oh Hayoung.." -Heechul

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**dn: Iyah, emang jarang bngit nemu ff Chenmin sekarang :3 thanks udah review~**

**cute voodoo: menurutku babymin gak bisa ngomong itu yang buat ff ini jadi sulit dibuat, wks xD gimana wordnya? Udah tambahan dikit, kan? Okay, makasih semangatnya ^^/**

**luchen379: annyeong, jangan panggil author (aneh gitu bacanya), saya 15 y.o ._. terserah sih mau manggil apa.. jangan panggil saya barbie, deh.. entar dunia tahu saya secantik barbie xD *plakk* kok kamu tahu jongdae baik hati? xD *malah ngapain ini* aduuuh, kamu bisa aja.. emang suaranya jongdae cetar, sebenernya suaranya minseok juga cetar. Liat aja waktu dia nyanyi lagunya kim bum soo yang 'I Miss You', thanks udah review**

**ErinLoveChen: ini udah dilanjut ^^ gomawo..**

**Jung Seo Yeon: udah dilanjut, gomawo ^^**

**Jung Jae In: hihi, makasih.. saya juga seneng loh, kamu review lagi ^^. Belum ada rencana buat tambah pair, punya usul? Ditunggu usulannya, gomawo~**

**firdaniamayarofah****: ini udah lanjut, saya juga gemes sama ChenMin, gomawo reviewnya~**

**yeojakim2: sudah dilanjut, chingu ^^ gomawo reviewnya**

**Kim Jong Min: ini udah dilanjut. Saya juga kepo sama lanjutannya *nahloh?* hihi, gomawo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong! Miss Zhang back~ mianhae update lama. Lagi habis kemah. Jadi seminggu terakhir ini gak punya waktu megang komputer padahal udah siap publish, dan baru sempet sekarang. Mianhae, ne~ *bow

Kalau aku kasih spoiler kayak di atas gimana? Malah aneh ya?

Gimana? Masih kurang panjang? Makin aneh? Atau makin gak masuk akal?

Yah, maklumi saja ya.. ini lagi berusaha buat memperbaiki. Oh, iya.. udah ada yang bisa nebak ceritanya? Apakah ceritanya mudah dibaca? Pasaran banget? Atau kekurangan lainnya?

Mohon maafkan saya..

At least, review please? *bow

* * *

Sign,

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


	5. Chapter 4: Two cups of Tea

.

.

.

.

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

"Black Melody"

With Main Cast: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar)

Genre: Sad, Drama

Warning: YAOI, 'sedikit' bahasa kasar, gaje, typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"

Minseok tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali wajahnya. Lalu membuangnya ke arah lain, sudah pasti wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan keduanya akan menghapus jarak diantaranya. Namun, imajinasi Minseok terlalu tinggi. Jongdae kini tengah menatapnya datar tanpa merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya -saat wajah keduanya berdekatan-. Jongdae juga tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dilakukan aktor-aktor konyol Korea saat melakukan adegan romantis -berciuman di tengah hujan- yang menurutnya membosankan. Apakah adegan romantis harus berciuman? Itu yang selalu ia tanyakan.

Minseok berdiri. Ia malu sekali saat mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, apalagi pada orang asing yang membencinya. Minseok mulai melangkah, namun selangkah lagi sebelum air hujan dapat mengenai tubuhnya, suara Jongdae seperti menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" singkat dan penuh tuntutan.

Minseok berbalik untuk menjawab. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah shock Jongdae yang mendekatinya dengan tergesa. Tiba-tiba dirinya berada dalam dekapan Jongdae. Setelahnya ia hanya mendapati semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Tanpa ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**...**

"Dasar bodoh.. Merepotkan saja pekerjaanmu.."

Jongdae berada dalam kompleks perumahan miliknya. Ia harus berjalan melewati beberapa rumah lagi untuk dapat mencapai rumahnya. Rasanya sangat lelah. Seandainya ia hanya sendirian berjalan pulang di tengah hujan yang belum berhenti ini, pastinya ia tidak akan merasa selelah ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi nasib buruk menimpanya. Ia harus membawa Minseok yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan ini di atas punggungnya. Untung saja rumah dan gubuk tadi tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga ia tidak jatuh pingsan seperti Minseok di tengah hujan begini.

Ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia memencet bel. Apa kakaknya sudah pulang? Itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Jika kakaknya belum pulang. Maka ia akan meninggalkan tubuh Minseok di teras depan rumahnya dan pergi ke rumah teman kakaknya di sebelah rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Terdengar kejam. Ia sudah cukup lelah membawa tubuh berat Minseok sampai depan rumahnya ini. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan tergesa dan menampilkan sosok kakaknya yang memasang wajah khawatir yang berlebihan -menurut Jongdae. Di dunia ini semuanya serba berlebihan di mata Jongdae.

"Jongdae! Astaga! Darimana saja- Minseok!"

Dan Jongdae tidak jadi menjalankan rencana kejamnya itu.

**...**

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Jongdae. Aku akan menelepon Siwon hyung untuk membuatkan sup untukmu dan Minseok. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya jika berada di atas kursi roda begini..." Kibum terus memaksa Jongdae untuk beristirahat sementara Jongdae bersikeras untuk membuatkan sup panas untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan juga Minseok. Jongdae bahkan belum mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan yang kering, begitu juga Minseok yang saat ini sedang tertidur nyenyak di sofa depan berselimutkan mantel tebal milik Jongdae.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain, hyung. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lebih baik Kibum hyung merawat si bodoh yang ada di ruang depan itu. Mengganti pakaiannya atau apalah. Ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Hubunganmu-" Jongdae berkata panjang lebar dan tetap fokus pada sup buatannya terpotong oleh ucapan Kibum.

"Oke..oke.. Jangan dibahas.. And.. are you crazy? Mana mungkin hyung menggantikan baju Minseok! Aku bukan keluarganya! Hiii~~ lagipula, kau tidak boleh mengatai orang lain bodoh seperti itu. Sementara ia baru kau kenal.." Kibum berlalu menuju ruang dimana Minseok berada. Sementara Jongdae masih berkutat dengan supnya.

"Yoboseyeo? Err.. Siwon hyung.. Kau bisa datang ke rumah?"

'Ye.. Kebetulan aku ada di rumah. Tentu saja. Eum.. Sekarang?'

"Ya.. Tolong ya.. Maaf merepotkanmu.."

'Ya, tidak masalah. Aku ke sana..'

Tak lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Kibum segera mengarahkan kursi rodanya menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya. Tampaklah seorang pria tampan di depan sana. Dia Choi Siwon, tetangga baru Kibum dan Jongdae sekaligus teman satu universitas dengannya. Di Inha University. Jongdae dan Kibum memang berbeda universitas. Karena mereka memiliki minat yang berbeda pula.

"Hyung.. Selamat datang.. Ayo masuk.. Maaf merepotkanmu, kau sedikit basah.. Apa tidak menggunakan payung? Walau hanya berjarak beberapa meter, tetapi kan juga bisa membuat kedinginan jika terkena air hujan," Kibum berujar panjang lebar dengan khawatir. Ia sedikit mundur agar Siwon bisa masuk. Siwon pun masuk dengan menyunggingkan dimple smilenya. Lalu mendorong kursi roda Kibum..

"Jadi, apa yang perlu kubantu?" Siwon berujar ramah. Suaranya seindah paras wajahnya.

"Eum, hyung.. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggerakan kursi rodaku sendiri.. Selama ini kau sudah membantuku." Kibum sedikit tidak enak hati saat Siwon memperlakukannya seperti itu

"Ahh~ maaf kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," Siwon berujar maklum. Ia tersenyum sambil berlalu ke depan Kibum.

"Yah, bukannya seperti itu-"

"Tidak apa.. Aku mengerti.." suasana canggung tercipta di antara Kibum dan Siwon setelah Siwon tersenyum manis padanya. Kibum menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi begini, hyung.. Ada seseorang yang pingsan di rumahku, bukan Jongdae. Tetapi temannya. Dan.. Mereka sepertinya demam. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisakah kau membuatkan makan malam yang hangat untuk kami? Aku dengar kau pandai memasak. Sedangkan aku.. Tidak memungkinkan untuk memasak di saat seperti ini," terang Kibum. Ia jadi merasa canggung jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Jadi, dimana yang pingsan itu? Di kamarmu? Karena tidak mungkin dia di kamar Jongdae. Haha," Siwon tertawa lepas. Kibum heran. Apa ia tidak melihat Minseok yang berada di-

"Astaga! Dimana Minseok?" Kibum dengan panik menuju dapur. Siwon menjadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kibum pun hanya mengikuti Kibum dengan tenang menuju dapur.

"Jongdae kau lihat Min-!"

"Ya! Sudah sana, pergi ke kamar hyungku saja dan ganti baju! Jangan menggangguku! Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak segera ganti baju! Itu akan tambah merepotkanku, kau tahu?! Jadi, cepat pergi!" Jongdae berteriak pada Minseok yang berusaha mengambil alih panci berisikan sup panas. Berniat membantunya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah makian.

'Aku bisa memasak.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, masakanku ini enak. Lebih baik kau yang pergi ke kamarmu. Lihat! Dirimu sudah pucat pasi begitu. Istirahat sana!' Minseok menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, dan sedikit kesal. Kibum menatap mereka berdua heran, sedangkan Siwon menatap mereka bingung. Ada apa? Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ya! Jangan sok tahu, ya!" Jongdae tetap tidak mau mengalah. Ia bersikeras menyelesaikan supnya. Minseok juga sama saja. Ia berusaha merebut panci dari Jongdae. Dan sup itu tidak selesai dibuat, malah tampak dipermainkan oleh Jongdae dan Minseok. Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Kalian.. Pacaran, ya? Serasi sekali.." celetuk Siwon asal. Kibum, Jongdae, dan Minseok sontak menoleh ke arah Siwom serempak.

"APA?!" dan itu adalah suara Jongdae yang tampak sangat tidak setuju dengan opini Siwon. Sebenarnya Minseok juga tidak terima, tetapi ia tidak bisa berteriak keras seperti Jongdae barusan.

"Oh.. Aku salah, ya? Maaf.." Siwon berujar tulus. Ia melangkah menuju dua orang yang menatap kesal padanya. Lalu mengambil alih panci berisikan sup setengah matang itu. Ia tersenyum. Lalu berkata, "Lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu, Jongdae. Kau bisa sakit nanti. Dan beristirahatlah.. Aku yang akan memasak."

Jongdae menurut saja -walau setengah hati-, ia meninggalkan dapur setelah memberikan tatapan mengapa-kau-jadi-memintanya-datang-?-pria-menyebalkan-itu kepada kakaknya yang hanya terkekeh geli. Kibum mendekat ke arah Minseok. Lalu menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum menatap punggung Kibum dan Minseok yang menjauh darinya. Dan saat mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Siwon, ia mulai sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak. Ia mencicipi sedikir sup yang Jongdae buat.

"Waks~ payah sekali rasanya. Haha.." Siwon terkikik geli setelah mencicipi sup buatan Jongdae yang -sangat- tidak enak itu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Maaf.. aku tidak punya pakaian bagus. Jadinya pakai seadanya saja, ya.. Yang penting kau tidak kedinginan," Kibum memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat polos pada Minseok. Minseok bingung harus bicara menggunakan apa. Jadinya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membungkuk. Bermaksud berterima kasih. Lalu ia tersenyum canggung. Kibum tersenyum maklum, "Aku pergi dulu. Jadi.. kau bisa pakai kamarku untuk berganti pakaian.". Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai di ambang pintu sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.. ia berucap,

"Kau bisa berbicara padaku dengan cara yang sama saat kau berbicara pada Jongdae tadi.."

Kibum tersenyum tulus. Lalu meninggalkan Minseok yang terdiam. Hingga Kibum menghilang di balik pintu.

'Mereka mengerti.. apa..'

Minseok memilih tidak terlalu memikirkan alasan mengapa Jongdae dan kakaknya bisa bahasa isyarat. Ia mencopot seragamnya dan mengenakan kemeja yang tadi diberikan Kibum padanya. Sedikit bersyukur. Untungnya.. kakak Jongdae tidak sekejam adiknya.

Namun.. Minseok tidak tahu. Apa yang Kibum lakukan selama ini.. pada Jongdae. Hingga Jongdae ingin bunuh diri.

"Makan malam sudah siap.. Jongdae keluarlah," Siwon berteriak dari ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu. Di sana sudah duduk dengan manis Siwon, Kibum, dan juga Minseok dengan kemeja coklatnya. Menunggu kedatangan Jongdae untuk segera memulai makan malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongdae datang. Dengan setelan celana jeans hitam selutut dan juga kaos biru muda bercorak garis hitam. Ia duduk dengan santai di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa. Siwon tersenyum, "Selamat makan.."

Mereka pun makan malam dalam keheningan. Minseok sedikit canggung. Kibum yang menyadari itu langsung berbicara, "Tidak perlu merasa canggung.. makanlah dengan tenang. Anggap ini rumahmu." Kibum tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Minseok. ia mulai makan dengan tenang. Sementara itu Jongdae berdecih. Kibum menatapnya kesal. "Jaga sikapmu, Kim Jongdae.." Kibum mengancam. Jongdae pun mau tidak mau hanya diam dan mulai memakan masakan Siwon.

Mereka selesai makan malam. Dan memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah. Minseok duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Kibum yang sudah tidak berada di kursi roda lagi berkat bantuan Siwon. Siwon duduk di sofa samping Kibum. Sementara Jongdae memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang ada di ruang tengah, Kibum menghentikannya, "Jongdae.. kau sudah lama sekali tidak menyanyi di depanku.. Kau mau menyanyi untukku?"

Jongdae berhenti. Ia menatap Kibum datar. "Aku tidak mau," ucapnya singkat. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kibum berdecak kesal. "YA! KIM JONGDAE!" ia berteriak kesal. Siwon menatap Kibum ngeri. Ternyata temannya itu mengerikan juga. Tak selang beberapa lama, Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memandang kakaknya kesal. Minseok merasa suasana memanas. Dan merasa tidak nyaman disini.

"Ada apa? Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku belum tuli," Jongdae berujar kasar. Ia melirik Minseok, seperti sedang menyindirnya. Minseok yang menyadari arti tatapan itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Minseok menjadi kesal sekarang. Berterima kasihlah pada Jongdae yang selalu membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan apa itu 'nyaman' lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyi. Untuk menghibur Minseok. Lihat dia! Dia demam," Kibum menjadikan Minseok alasan untuk meminta Jongdae bernyanyi. Itu sedikit mengganggu Minseok. Ia menatap canggung Jongdae yang menatapnya datar. Ia jadi teringat saat tadi Jongdae bernyanyi untuknya. Lagunya indah, atau karena memang suara Jongdae yang indah. Minseok kecanduan suara Jongdae. Sekarang, ia sedikit berharap Jongdae mau menyanyi lagi untuknya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Jongdae.

"Hyung! Aku tadi sudah- aish! Kalau dia demam, harusnya beri dia obat.. atau bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Suaraku tidak akan membuatnya sembuh," Jongdae berujar dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bilang suaramu akan menyembuhkannya. Aku bilang untuk menghiburnya," Kibum mencoba bersabar.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi acapella," alibi Jongdae.

"Minseok akan mengiringimu!" Kibum berteriak. Siwon dan Minseok sontak menatap Kibum tak percaya, Siwon mulai merasa tidak nyaman disini.

"Ya! Kim Kibum. Kalau kau sedang kesal pada Jongdae.. lebih baik kau jangan melibatkan orang lain. Kasihan Minseok. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kalian," Siwon mencoba menengahi. Kibum menatapnya tidak suka. Dan Minseok bingung sekarang. Sebenarnya ia harus bagaimana? Disaat sulit seperti ini otak udangnya tidak mampu berpikir.

"Minseok! Kau bisa memaikan alat musik, kan? Kau mau mengiringi Jongdae bernyanyi, kan? Walau dia buruk, suara Jongdae itu luar biasa indah. Kau tidak akan menyesal," Kibum bertanya pada Minseok cepat. Minseok terkejut setengah mati karena Kibum yang tiba-tiba menoleh pada Minseok. Minseok sampai bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Aku hanya bisa memainkan piano..' Minseok akhirnya menjawab dengan singkat dan gugup. Kibum tersenyum senang. Siwon dan Jongdae menatap Minseok heran. Namun berbeda alasan. Siwon heran, mengapa Minseok tidak berbicara dan hanya menggerakan tangannya? Kibum juga seakan tahu apa yang Minseok katakan hanya lewat gerakan tangan saja? Sedangkan Jongdae heran karena.. sejak kapan Minseok tahu kakaknya juga bisa bahasa isyarat?

"Bagus, Minseok. Kami punya satu grand piano tua. Masih bisa digunakan, kok!" Kibum berujar senang. Ia berusaha berdiri untuk mencapai kursi rodanya. Namun, kakinya masih terlalu lemah setelah kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu. Ia sedikit limbung, namun ada Siwon disisinya yang menopangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Minseok dan Jongdae segera memalingkan wajahnya, mereka seperti tidak tahan melihat adegan romantis barusan. Mereka berpikir itu.. sangat berlebihan seperti yang ada di film romansa selama ini. Untuk pertama kalinya pikiran Minseok dan Jongdae sama. Siwon dan Kibum adalah pasangan berlebihan dengan segala _lovey dovey_ yang mereka miliki.

"Mana bisa dia memainkan piano. Bisa saja dia hanya akan merusak alat musikku," Jongdae mencibir. Kibum mengabaikan uacapan Jongdae. Ia berjalan melewati Jongdae begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun. Jongdae kesal kakaknya mengabaikannya. Kibum meminta Minseok mengikutinya. Minseok pun hanya menurut. Ia sedikit takut saat melewati Jongdae yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Minseok menoleh sejenak untuk menatap Jongdae sebelum menghilang –masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang.

"Kau bisa memainkannya," Kibum berujar setelah membuka kain putih besar yang menutupi sesuatu. Minseok hampir lupa untuk menutup mulutnya saat melihat apa itu. Sebuah Grand Piano kayu yang berukiran indah di setiap sudutnya. Minseok maju, menyentuh permukaan piano tua itu perlahan. Sangat halus, begitu juga ukirannya. Pasti piano mahal. Minseok tersenyum. Ada perasaan senang saat menyentuh piano itu. Sementara Kibum sedikit terkejut karena Minseok yang tiba-tiba tersenyum setelah menyentuh pianonya. Kemudian ikut tersenyum.

Minseok duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan untuk seseorang yang akan memainkan piano itu. Ia menutup matanya. Dengan senyum ringan, ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Hingga mengalunlah sebuah alunan yang indah. Alunan penghantar awalan sebuah lagu. Yang menenangkan hati setiap pendengarnya. Namun.. Kibum maupun Siwon tahu.. lagu itu.. merupakan lagu..

'_Yo! Listen Up~ It's my tragic story.. _

_Just to break, in my heart_

_Check!' _

Kibum menyanyikan bagian rap di awal lagu itu.. seharusnya setelah bagian yang dinyanyikan Kibum langsung menyambung nyanyian, dari permintaan Kibum tadi, Jongdae yang akan menyanyi. Namun suara Jongdae tidak juga menyahut. Maka Minseok memilih menyanyikan intro lagu itu lagi. Terulang beberapa kali karena Jongdae yang tidak kunjung datang.

Sementara Jongdae yang ada di ruang tengah mulai tersadar akibat alunan melodi yang melantun hingga ke telinganya. Melodi dari sebuah piano yang indah. Begitu lembut di dengar. Ia jadi ragu jika Minseok yang melakukan itu. Terlalu indah.. dengan segala rasa keingintahuan siapa yang memainkan melodi ini, Jongdae perlahan mendekati ruangan yang ditempati Kibum, Siwon, dan Minseok.

Kibum baru saja hendak berteriak memanggil Jongdae tetapi pria tampan itu sudah menampakan dirinya dengan wajah err- sedikit terkejut. Kibum tersenyum, ternyata adiknya bisa mengagumi seseorang juga. Jongdae bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang mengagumi sosok Minseok. Sosok manis yang bersinar dengan lincahnya menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Jongdae sampai tidak bisa berkedip menatap wajah Minseok yang begitu indah saat tersenyum seperti itu.

'_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo  
Jakku jakku niga saenggakna  
Niga nomu bogoshipo_'

Kibum tersenyum, begitu juga Minseok yang semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia kenal betul suara siapa itu.. suara indah yang membuatnya candu. Suara seorang pria buruk seperti iblis yang memiliki suara indah bagaikan malaikat. Lain dengan Siwon yang terkejut karena Jongdae yang tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Namun tak lama kemudian dia juga tersenyum dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam lagu itu.

'_Bamsae hansumdo jalsu eobseo'_

Jongdae melanjutkan,

"_Nae mam changmuneul dudurineun bissuri  
Niga ddeona beorin kujari  
Nomunado keuriwuoseo"_

Minseok tersenyum senang. Suara Jongdae membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menekan-nekan tuts-tuts itu. Jongdae menatap lekat ke arah Minseok..

'_O ireon oneulbamdo oneulbamdo him'  
__  
_Minseok berhenti. Jongdae, Kibum, dan Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Kibum sedikit kecewa. Ia padahal menyukai permainan piano Minseok dan nyanyian Jongdae.

'Ternyata lagunya terlalu sedih. Aku hampir menangis mendengarnya.. Yang lain saja, ya?' Minseok menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat. Kibum tersenyum simpul. Lalu mengangguk. Jongdae berdecih. Siwon menatap mereka bertiga bingung. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Kibum. Menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Kibum tersenyum..

"Ia tidak bisa bicara," Kibum berbisik pada Siwon. Siwon tersentak. Ia mengangguk canggung.

"Ah.. maaf.." Kibum tersenyum maklum sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Siwon.

Minseok masih diam. Ia bingung harus memainkan musik untuk lagu apa. Jongdae mendekat dengan wajah datarnya sekarang. Minseok menatapnya bingung. "Minggirlah! Aku saja yang memainkan pianonya! Kau saja yang men-" Jongdae berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, ia hampir kelepasan. Ia dapat melihat Minseok yang menatap Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kibum menatapnya tajam. "-mendengarkan.." ucap Jongdae pada akhirnya. Ia menatap piano yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Meminta Minseok berdiri dan ia yang duduk di bangku pemain. Jongdae mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu. Iramanya.. tak kalah indah dari milik Minseok.

'_This moment when I'm closing my eyes to pray  
I will hug the heart in you slowly  
Today is a one time chance My first footstep I take_

_I will promise I'm going to do good  
As expected I, as predicted, happily  
Us two's own dream That first step_

_Why do you make my eyes shine like this  
Why do you make my heart beat this crazily  
Although I become breathless You are so precious to me Don't forget_

_In the beginning your dream, your word, thicker than tears  
Also sweeter than heaven's nectar  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_I promise I won't stop  
when I only see you'_

Jongdae bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu '_slow_' romantis yang sangat Minseok sukai. Minseok sampai tak berkedip. Tak rela membuang waktu sepersekian detik tidak memandang Jongdae hanya untuk berkedip. Ia merasa saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling berharga baginya. Saat-saat dimana ia sangat beruntung dapat mendengar suara Jongdae. Minseok merasa beruntung.. Jongdae memainkan intro beberapa detik kemudian mulai menyanyi lagi.

'_This moment when I'm closing my eyes to pray  
I wonder how long I've waited for this day while holding my hands together tightly  
Today is a one time chance My first footstep I take_

_It's not going to be easy I know  
Because we're as far as the time that has fallen  
The unfamiliar face makes me sad_

_Why do you make my eyes shine like this  
Why do you make my heart beat this crazily  
Although I become breathless You are so precious to me Don't forget_

_In the beginning your dream, your word, the summer that was fresh  
Also brighter than the heaven's south side  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_I promise I won't stop  
when I only see you'_

Jongdae berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia sekarang bagaikan terlarut dalam lagunya. Ekspresi Jongdae berubah. Tidak datar lagi seperti tadi. Jongdae tersenyum. Dan Minseok bergetar melihat senyuman itu. Minseok sangat menyukai.. eskpresi bebas Jongdae sangat.. menawan..

'_I know well that I'm so much like a fool  
The me that became to know only you is so unfamiliar  
Right now the first footstep that I am taking  
Follow girl, please come closer  
My heaven so that I can only look at you_

_In the beginning your dream, your word, thicker than tears  
Also sweeter than heaven's nectar  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_I fell deep in the chest  
that you are my everything, that you are heaven  
baby baby baby, baby baby baby_

_Promise me that you too will only see me..  
_

_._

_Only love me'_

Lagu itu berakhir. Dan Jongdae juga selesai memainkan pianonya. Minseok menangis haru. Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongdae dan Minseok.

* * *

Minseok menemui Luhan pagi harinya, Luhan yang melihat Minseok memasuki ruangannya pun terkejut. Lalu, dengan cepat ia menghambur memeluk Minseok. Luhan terisak keras, ia sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu, dan ia sangat lega.. Minseoknya baik-baik saja. Minseok hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar isakan sahabatnya itu. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan, menepuk punggungnya pelan. Menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, akhirnya Luhan berhenti terisak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Minseok, "Kemana saja? Kau lupa membawa ponselmu. Kau juga tidak pulang semalam. Kemana Jongdae membawamu kemarin? Mengapa tidak mengabariku? Aku hampir gila mencarimu kemarin.. hiks.." Luhan masih terisak kecil. Minseok jadi merasa bersalah, kemarin ia terlalu menikmati dentingan piano yang Jongdae mainkan. Ia jadi melupakan Luhan yang pasti khawatir padanya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

'Maaf Luhan.. aku baik-baik saja. Kemarin Jongdae membawaku ke rumahnya. Ia membuatkanku sup yang hangat. Lalu meminjamkan pakaian hangat padaku. Berbagi ranjang empuknya juga denganku. Tunggu! Jangan salah paham. Jongdae tidur bersama kakaknya. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik, Luhan..' Minseok berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia terus menenangkan Luhan yang masih terus terisak. Hingga di jam berikutnya, Luhan baru tenang dan tertidur bersandar bahu Minseok. Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Luhan yang tertidur, sangat lucu. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dia berusia tiga puluh. Wajahnya masih cocok menjadi anak sekolah menengah atas. Ia menatap pintu ruangan Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat Sehun mengintip dari celah itu. Minseok memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk masuk. Sehun pun dengan cepat masuk. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat dingin.

'Kau khawatir padanya?'

Minseok mengeluarkan catatan kecil –yang baru, karena catatan yang lama telah basah dan tidak dapat digunakan lagi- dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah itu diberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun membacanya dengan cepat dan mengangguk di saat yang bersamaan. Minseok kembali menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'Kalau begitu, bantu aku membaringkan Luhan ke sofa itu. Agar tubuhnya tidak sakit saat bangun nanti. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf juga telah membuatnya seperti ini. Pasti kau sangat khawatir.'

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa, hyung. Bukan salahmu. Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku mengerti perasaan Luhan hyung. Kau adalah sahabat hidupnya. Dia menghabiskan setengah hidupnya selama ini bersamamu. Wajar saja dia seperti itu. Aku sangat mengerti. Nan gwaenchana."

Mereka berdua membaringkan Luhan di sofa panjang depan meja kerja Luhan. Keduanya segera keluar setelah memastikan posisi Luhan nyaman untuk tidur. Setelah keduanya di luar, Minseok teringat sesuatu. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di catatan kecil yang ia bawa.

'Sehun.. apa kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan?'

Sehun menatap tulisan itu cukup lama. Minseok dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya. Sehun tiba-tiba menatap Minseok serius, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Sehun itu. "Ayo bicara.."

"Aku menyukaimu.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Kim Minseok.."

'Apa?'

Ekspresi Minseok seolah mengatakan itu. Sehun berdiri dengan canggung di depannya. Sekarang, mereka berada di belakang kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Suasana sangat sepi karena pegawai lainnya tengah sibuk bekerja di dalamm. Dan hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Kim Minseok dan Oh Sehun yang saling menatap dengan canggung.

"Ya! Minseokkie! Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padamu! Dan kau hanya bilang 'apa?', yang benar saja! Katamu kau mau membantuku? Aish.." Sehun berujar kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tampak sekali ia sudah sangat frustasi. Minseok menatap iba Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan catatannya dan mulai menulis di sana.

'Habisnya Sehun seperti itu. Kau itu tidak berbakat sekali menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain. Tidak romantis sama sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali 'apa?' karena ucapanmu yang sangat _mainstream_. Belajarlah lebih giat lagi..'

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat gugup mengucapkannya walau hanya denganmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.. ahh~" Sehun mengerang frustasi, Minseok tampak putus asa juga. Ia berpikir sejenak dan mulai menulis lagi.

'Bagaimana kau ini~ denganku saja gugup apalagi saat berhadapan dengan Luhan nanti? Luhan tidak akan menerimamu jika kau tidak berlaku paling tidak sedikit romantis dengannya. Dia suka coklat putih jika kau mau memberikannya hadiah. Dia tidak suka mawar merah. Ingat! Tidak suka mawar merah! Entah dia suka bunga apa, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku, kurasa dia tidak suka bunga. Tapi cobalah cari tahu dulu..'

Minseok membalik catatan kecil di tangannya karena sudah tidak cukup untuk menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya ia mulai menulis sesuatu lagi dengan cepat. Sehun mengamatinya dalam diam. sedikit merasa tidak enak. Pasti Minseok lelah menulis seperti itu. Sehun sedikit sedih, pasti rasanya sangat sulit tidak bisa berbicara. Harus menulis setiap waktu. Pasti melelahkan. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir sampai seperti itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya iri pada Minseok yang mendapatkan banyak cinta dari Luhan, hidup bahagia pasti bersama Luhan. Namun Sehun tidak pernah berpikir betapa menyebalkannya 'berbeda' dari orang lain, jadinya harus menulis terus sepanjang waktu.

"Minseok.. berhenti menulis.. Terlalu lama menunggumu menulis sebanyak itu. Aku tahu kau ingin bicara banyak," suara Sehun bergetar. Minseok bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia pun berhenti menulis dan memutuskan untuk menatap Sehun. Ia terkejut setelah melihatnya. Wajah Sehun yang memerah. Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Minseok membalik catatannya, dan menulis dengan cepat di halaman baru itu.

'Ada apa, Sehun?'

Setelah membaca tulisan Minseok yang terakhir itu, pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Ia pun malah terisak keras. Minseok sangat bingung, apa yang terjadi? Ia menunggu Sehun memberitahunya sesuatu. Hingga beberapa lama kemudian Minseok tidak sabar dan mulai menulis lagi.

'Katakan! Ada apa? Kenapa malah menangis?'

"Hiks.. Minseok.. ajari aku bahasa isyarat. Jadinya, kau tidak perlu lelah menulis lagi.." Sehun berkata di tengah isakannya. Minseok sekarang mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Minseok tersenyum simpul, dan mulai menulis lagi.

'Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa mengajarimu bahasa isyarat. Yah, ini sedikit sulit untuk pemula..'

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Sehun, ia memulai pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Sepertinya kejadian kemarin sudah dilupakan semua orang. Tidak ada yang mengungkitnya. Jadi, Minseok dapat bekerja dengan santai dan tenang. Minseok ingin mencari udara segar di luar. Jadinya ia ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara musim gugur yang mungkin akan berganti menjadi musim dingin dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Ia sampai di luar. Ia memandang langit biru cerah di atas sana. Ia tersenyum lebar. Merentangkan tangannya untung merasakan sensasi angin yang berhembus menggelitik kulitnya dengan sensasi dinginnya. Tanpa sengaja ia memandang ke seberang jalan, dan tampaklah sosok berbadan tegap dengan santai berjalan di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya. Minseok mengingat sesuatu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari tadi, ia segera berlari ke luar lagi. Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja melihat Minseok berlari ke luar pun menghentikannya.

"Ya! Minseok! Mau kemana? Ini belum waktunya pulang!"

'Maaf! Aku mau mengembalikan barang yang kupinjam pada temanku!'

Minseok menggerakan tangannya cepat. Lalu kembali berlari cepat ke luar. Minseok mendapati sosok Jongdae sudah menghilang. Ya, sosok yang dilihat Minseok tadi adalah Jongdae. Ia tidak dapat melihatnya di seberang jalan lagi. Pasti sudah pergi jauh. Ia terlalu lama. Minseok merutuki hal itu. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jongdae lagi setelah ini. karena ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Jongdae. Tidak bisa berhubungan lagi. Jadi.. bagaimana bisa dia bisa mengembalikan baju Kibum yang ia pinjam kemarin?

"Mencari siapa? Sepertinya kau sangat kebingungan," Minseok terlonjak kaget. Jika bisa, pasti dia sudah berteriak keras. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan kesal. Berani sekali mengejutkannya. Sekarang tambah terkejut saat mendapati Jongdae yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Jongdae. Minseok tidak jadi kesal. Ia malah tersenyum senang. Jongdae menatapnya datar –seperti biasa-. Minseok segera menggerakan tangannya cepat, mengucapkan sesuatu pada Jongdae.

'Aku mencarimu, Jongdae! Kurasa aku tadi melihatmu di seberang. Ternyata aku benar. Aku ingin mengembalikan pakaian hyungmu. Sudah sempat kucuci. Masih sedikit basah, sih. Terima kasih yang kemarin. Ini..'

Minseok mengulurkan barang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu pada Jongdae. Bungkusan itu ternyata berisi kemeja coklat polos yang dipinjam Minseok kemarin. Jongdae menatapnya sekilas lalu menatap ke arah lain seolah tidak peduli pada apa yang Minseok berikan itu. Minseok bingung. Ia menunggu jawaban Minseok sambil terus mengulurkan bungkusan itu.

"Itu bukan milikku. Tapi milik Kibum hyung. Jadi, kembalikan sendiri. Lagipula kau tahu dimana rumahku, kan?" Jongdae menjawab pada akhirnya. Minseok tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Jongdae. Tangannya tiba-tiba lemas. Dan dengan perlahan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dengan bungkusan yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Minseok segera menggerakan tangannya.

'Baiklah, Jongdae. Akan kukembalikan sendiri. Aku masuk dulu. Aku harus kembali bekerja.'

Minseok tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk sekilas pada Jongdae dan segera berbalik arah menuju pintu kafenya. Minseok berhenti tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ke arah tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Jongdae. Lalu tersenyum. Ia sedikit senang.. Jongdae menahannya. Jongdae memintanya untuk tidak pergi secara tidak langsung.

"Ayo bicara.."

* * *

Minseok menatap Jongdae bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jongdae barusan. Ia menggerakan tangannya cepat untuk memberi isyarat pada Jongdae.

'Kau bilang apa?'

Jongdae mendengus kesal setelah membaca isyarat itu. Ia menatap Minseok tajam dan berucap dengan kasar, "Kau ini sudah tuli juga, ya? Aku tanya, 'Maukah kau jadi partnerku?', kurang jelas?" sekarang selurih mata tertuju pada mereka berdua berkat ucapan Jongdae barusan. Mereka sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kedai yang khusus menjual berbagai macam teh. Selera Jongdae bagus juga mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol.

'Maksudku, Jongdae.. partner untuk apa? Bukan partner hidupmu, kan?' tanya Minseok sedikit ragu. Ia jadi menyesal, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Jongdae menyentil dahi Minseok keras. Membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan. "Pikiranmu juga sudah bermasalah. Apa hanya dengan kehujanan bisa membuatmu 'terganggu'? Aku salah memilih partner. Aku akan mencari yang lain saja. Hah! Percuma juga bicara denganmu. Sejak awal memang tidak pernah bisa berhasil," Jongdae bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Minseok hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap mata Jongdae yang tajam seperti saat ini. Jongdae mulai berjalan menjauh dan terhenti saat seseorang menahan tangannya.

Jongdae menatap tangannya sendiri.. yang digenggam erat oleh tangan seseorang. Jongdae menatap si pemilik tangan itu yang tak lain adalah Minseok. Minseok masih menunduk. Namun, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongdae erat. Jongdae menatap Minseok, menunggunya mengucap sesuatu. Pada akhirnya Minseok mendongak, menatap Jongdae. Dengan matanya yang berair.

'Bisa kau berikan aku pekerjaan itu? Agar aku punya alasan.. untuk bertemu denganmu?'

Minseok menggerakan tangannya dengan perlahan. Jongdae terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela nafas. Ia berjalan keluar kedai itu. Dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Minseok ingin menolak. Tapi, Jongdae sudah terlanjur menariknya terlalu cepat. Mereka pun keluar kedai itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Meninggalkan dua cangkir teh panas yang tak tersentuh di atas meja.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review:

Luchen379: hehehe.. mianhae. Ini sudah dilanjut. Mianhae menunggu lama.

cute voodoo: udah di update, mianhae lama ya..

firda x-min: halo, ini sudah dilanjut. Sehun gak nembak Minseok, kok ._. sudah dapat jawabannya kan? mianhae lama, ya..

Shim Yeonhae: sudah dilanjut, mianhae lama..

; Ok, sudah dilanjut. Mianhae lama..

SFA30: gak papa ._. makasih udah mampir~

Jung Jae In: udah ada ya, SiBumnyaaa~

Frostypetals, winter park chanChan, vita1808: makasih yaa.. ini udah dilanjut, mianhae nunggu lama ._.

* * *

Annyeong! Apa kabar semua? Ada yang masih ingat saya?

Maaf karena lama menghilang. Sebenarnya ada sebuah fanfition yang menjadi patokan saya. Jika ff itu publish maka saya juga akan update this ff. Nah, ternyata ff itu gak pernah publish sampe sekarang dan hampir dua bulan saya menggalau nggarap ff ini. nunggu rasanya gak enak banget readers. Jadinya saya move on/? Dan semangat buat ngelanjutin ini. dan jadilah ff chapter ini~ YEEEE! Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Susah sekali nentuin jalan ceritanya padahal ending sudah ada dalam pikiran sejak dulu. Kkk~

Mau curhat dikit boleh ya? Kan saya main RP a.k.a Roleplayer (pasti tahu dong itu apa?). nah disitu saya dimisalkan N. Ada dua cowok, sebut saja M dan J. Nah si N ini temenan deket sama mereka berdua. Tapi temenannya beda. Kalau temenan sama si J kita deket banget tapi lebih ke persaudaraan. Kalau sama si M, kita tu hampir kaya saling menyukai gitu. Tapi sikap M ke N tu hampir sama kayak dia memperlakukan cewek lain. Dia itu suka godain si N dan ngerayu ngerayu gitu. Nah, jadi si N ini naksir si M. Tapi ternyata dia kayak gitu gak Cuma ke N doang tapi ke semua cewek yg ada di situ. Si N malah jadi ilfeel, tapi N tetep suka sama M walau gitu. Udah terlanjur cinta istilahnya.

Dan disaat si N patah hati gara-gara M memperlakukan semua cewek dengan baik. Si J tiba-tiba nembak si N. Mau gak mau N nerima J, walaupun agak aneh karena selama ini rasa sayang N ke J gak lebih dari sebagai kakak aja. Mereka pacaran tanpa J tahu kalau N gak cinta sama dia sebagai pacar Cuma sebagai kakak aja. Setelah pacaran gak berubah. Semua tetep sama aja walau mereka udah pacaran. Bahkan si J lupa ultah si N. N sebel banget dan akirnya gak bls pesannya J. Tapi tiba-tiba si J keluar dari agency itu. Dan N sedih banget. Dia kehilangan satu kakaknya. Dan saat itu juga M balik. Dan bilang, 'Anggap saja aku cemburu kalau kamu pacarnya dia..'

Nah, kalau kalian jadi N. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mianhae malah curhat panjang banget. Please, help me~~~ T^T saya bingung sekali dan ini membuat saya agak males ngelanjutin cerita soalnya perasaan yang sangat galau.

Terima kasih teman-teman.. udah mau baca sampe sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir untuk sekedar mampir lihat ff abalku ini. semoga chapter depan bisa di publish cepet. Doain semoga perasaanku membaik jadinya ff ini cepat dilanjutkan. Amiin.. adakah yang menantikan ff ini? Jeongmal gomapta, for stay with me for a long time.

SARANGHAE~

So, can you review this fanfic and give me some coment or critic then?

With big love and hug,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


	6. Chapter 5: Sad Movie

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

"Black Melody"

With Main Cast: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang sedikit kasar)

Genre: Sad, Drama

Warning: YAOI, 'sedikit' bahasa kasar, gaje, typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

* * *

_**Story begin..**_

* * *

"Kau bisa menjamin keselamatan Minseokku, hah?" Luhan berkata dengan meninggikan suaranya. Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali menjadi tenang kembali. Ia akan menunggu Luhan selesai mengomelinya dulu baru setelah itu mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan temannya Jongdae kemarin? Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukai Jongdae. Bagaimana kalau gadis gila itu terus mengganggu Minseok karena berdekatan dengan adikmu? Aku tidak menyalahkan adikmu. Hanya saja, aku terlalu khawatir pada Minseok saja. Ah.. kau pasti mengerti perasaanku kan, Kibum?" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap Kibum. Tampak sekali ia sedang sangat khawatir.

Kibum tersenyum menenangkan. "Apa sudah selesai, Luhan? Sekarang biarkan aku menjelaskan. Jangan menyela, arra?" Kibum berkata dengan tenang. Luhan sedikit tidak terima dengan permintaan Kibum, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju juga. "Terima kasih," Kibum tersenyum.

"Maaf tidak memberi tahumu lebih awal, Luhan. Aku memang memberi tugas pada Jongdae untuk membuat tulisan mengenai perjuangan hidup seseorang. Sebuah kenyataan. Yah, sebenarnya bukan permintaan pribadiku. Tapi penerbit tempat kami menginginkan hal itu karena selama ini kami hanya membuat tulisan yang berbau _fantasy_. Dan para pelanggan menginginkan sesuatu yang berbau kenyataan. Tidak beruba khayalan lagi. Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu? Aneh – aneh saja. Kasihan, Jongdae. Ahh~ sebenarnya aku tidak suka merepotkannya. Adikku itu sudah banyak menderita karena aku," Kibum mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum miris. Ia sadar, ia benar- benar kakak yang jahat. Sampai melibatkan orang lain segala. Misalkan saja, Minseok. Dan ia sadar betul mengapa Luhan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Jaga Minseok, dia sudah terlalu sering menderita. Jangan buat dia bersedih itu syaratnya."

"Terima kasih, Luhan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari itu Jongdae membuat janji dengan Minseok. Mereka bertemu di bukit belakang kampus Jongdae. Sedikit jauh dengan tempat kerja Minseok, itu juga membuat Minseok harus repot – repot naik bus untuk sampai ke tempat mereka janjian. Jika hanya itu yang terjadi, maka bagi Minseok itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Masalahnya adalah, Jongdae tak kunjung datang untuk menemuinya sore itu. Setelah hampir dua jam menunggu seorang diri seperti anjing yang kehilangan tuannya, Minseok menyerah, dan segera saja ia bangkit berdiri untuk pulang. Ia kesal setengah mati. Hidupnya tidak hanya untuk menunggu pria seperti Jongdae. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia berjalan dengan lesu.

'Bruuk!'

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah jatuh terpental ke belakang setelah bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Ia mengaduh kesakitan- tanpa suara. Lalu, menatap dengan kesal si penabraknya itu. Tampak sepasang netra kelam yang menatapnya tajam. Minseok terkejut menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Sudah pernah kuberi tahu tentang 'perhatikan jalanmu!'? Apa kau terlalu bodoh hanya untuk memahami kata – kata itu? Atau ini adalah hobimu? Lalu, mengapa tidak kau datangi jalan raya saja? Disana banyak orang yang akan membantumu melakukan hobimu itu," siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae yang berkata dengan kasar kepada Minseok. Bukannya yang salah saat ini adalah Jongdae? Mengapa ia yang kena marah?

'Kukira kita janjian dua jam yang lalu. Mengapa baru datang? Harusnya aku yang marah!' Minseok menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat dan penuh kekesalan. Jongdae tidak menanggapi Minseok dan malah menggapai tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Menuju sebuah gedung besar yang tampak mewah dari kejauhan. Minseok menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa yang Jongdae lakukan? Mengapa mereka malah berjalan menuju..

"Aku lapar. Ayo temani aku makan dulu, aku yang traktir." Setelah itu, Minseok tidak melawan. Minseok hanya menggenggam tangan Jongdae lebih erat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

..Kampus Kim Jongdae, _Gyeongin International University_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak perlu memperhatikan sekelilingmu sampai seperti itu. Jam segini sudah jarang ada mahasiswa berkeliaran di sekitar kantin. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu. Makanlah dengan biasa dan tenang. Jangan menarik perhatian," Jongdae memperingati panjang lebar. Minseok sedikit tenang. Ia kemudian dapat makan dengan biasa. Ucapan Jongdae memang 'sedikit' kasar, namun entah mengapa itu malah membuat Minseok menjadi lebih tenang. Keduanya melahap makanan masing – masing dalam diam. Minseok sesekali memperhatikan ruangan yang dijadikan kantin itu. Kalau dilihat – lihat lagi, ruangan itu tak kalah mewah dengan kafe tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Pasti universitas ini berisi orang – orang kaya. Ah, tidak hanya kaya, pasti berisi juga orang – orang hebat seperti Kim Jongdae.

'Jadi, kita akan melakukan apa?' tanya Minseok setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kau harus menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang dirimu," Jongdae menitah singkat.

'Sulit sekali. Ceritanya panjang sekali. Tanganku bisa kelelahan nanti.'

"Aku kan sudah traktir, jangan banyak alasan. Kalau tidak mau menggunakan isyarat ya tulis tangan saja," Jongdae berujar ketus. Minseok sangat kesal. Bukannya ia sedang dimintai tolong? Mengapa sikap Jongdae sangat tidak mengenakkan begitu?

'Traktir aku vanilla shake dulu baru akan kuceritakan.' Minseok masih berpendirian teguh. Ia tidak akan menceritakannya kalau Jongdae masih sangat angkuh di depannya. Jongdae merubah ekspresinya yang sedari tadi datar menjadi ekspresi kesal yang sangat. Walau begitu Jongdae tetap berdiri dan membelikan apa yang diminta Minseok tadi.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_'_****_Aku Minseok, pria tuna wicara yang bekerja di sebuah Coffee and Bakery shop tengah kota Incheon. Aku hanya sebagai pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan para pelanggan ke meja mereka. Yatim piatu, hidup seorang diri di rumah kecil dalam gang sempit belakang tempatku bekerja. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pergi ke Beijing untuk menghadiri sebuah acara.. Acara pemakaman nenekku. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar sebatang kara. _**

**_Biarkan aku bercerita sedikit, aku tidak bisa bicara sejak berumur tujuh tahun, jadi itu sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan kakak serta kakekku. Mulai saat itu aku dibenci oleh kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Mereka menyalahkanku yang tidak tahu apa - apa, aku membenci mereka berdua seperti mereka membenciku. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi, mereka meninggal saat usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun. Dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu.'_**

"Noona! Paliiyo! Kita bisa terlambat! Kakek sudah menunggu di depan!" Minseok kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya kakak perempuannya tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih sibuk bersolek di depan cermin pastinya.

"Hehehe.. sabar, Minseokkie~ noona datang. Sabar, nee?" seorang gadis belia yang cantik keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tas punggung berukuran sedang. Tubuhnya yang elok berlari menghampiri adik laki – lakinya yang sudah siap sedari tadi. Wajah cantiknya terhias make – up natural yang membuatnya makin indah. Rok mininya berkibar hingga memperlihatkan paha jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Benar – benar sosok yang sempurna. "Nah, ayo berangkat?"

"Kajja!" Minseok mengangguk antusias. Ia lalu menarik tangan noonanya dan mengajaknya untuk cepat – cepat berangkat. Sementara kakaknya yang jelita itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan adik tercintanya.

Kakek dari kedua bersaudara itu telah siap di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Dengan segera mereka menaiki bangku penumpang bagian belakang, tak lupa memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi yang dibantu oleh kedua orang tua mereka –yang juga sudah menunggu di depan rumah sedari tadi bersama sang kakek-.

"Maaf ya, sayang.. Appa dan eomma tidak bisa ikut kalian ke pantai. Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Jadi, kalian hanya pergi bersama kakek saja. Nenek yang menjaga rumah. Kalian baik – baik ya bersama kakek. Jangan nakal! Jangan merepotkannya. Jaga diri, Sohee.. jaga adikmu, ya?" ibu Minseok menasehati panjang lebar. Sohee dan Minseok serempak menunjukkan ibu jarinya, seolah pertanda aku-akan-ingat-itu dari dalam mobil. Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat ulah kedua anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Appa, Eomma.. kami berangkat!" Sohee berujar girang.

"Hati – hati, sayang.. Ayah, kami titip mereka.." ujar sang ayah pada sang kakek.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan senyum cerah yang diiringi lambaian tangan dari ibu. Doa terucap di setiap helaan nafas. Harapan tentang kebahagiaan tercipta di setiap inchi perjalanan mereka. Senyuman menghantarkan mereka pada suatu tempat penuh cahaya. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa semua itu tidaklah cukup. Karena kelam memandangi mereka dari kejauhan, karena malapetaka perlahan namun pasti mengikuti. Menghapus jejak doa, harapan, serta senyum mereka yang tertinggal di jalan cahaya.

**_'Selalu begitu. Kedua orang tuaku adalah pekerja keras. Saking kerasnya bekerja, mereka berdua jadi jarang memperhatikan kami. Sohee noona bilang kalau saat aku lahir, dia baru berusia sepuluh tahun, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Ia bilang ia jadi memiliki teman dalam hidupnya. Itulah sebabnya aku dan noona sangat dekat. Dia sangat menyayangiku begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami berdua dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekku. Noona bilang itu sudah biasa, dahulu ia sangat tidak menyukai ditinggalkan, tetapi karena aku bersamanya itu sudah cukup baginya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang aku dan Sohee noona lebih dekat dengan kakek – nenekku daripada dengan kedua orang tuaku._**

**_Dari cerita Sohee noona, ia pernah menarik perhatian kedua orang tuaku dengan prestasi. Ia belajar susah payah agar berprestasi dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Dan malah berakhir dengan orang tuaku yang menuntut lebih. Mereka menuntut noona untuk selalu berprestasi, dan akan menghukumnya jika tidak melakukannya. Dan berimbas padaku. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Kim Minseok? Walau sudah berprestasi di dalam sekolah, masih saja dirasa kurang. Orang tuaku menuntut tidak dalam sekolah saja, harus bisa seperti Sohee noona yang sering berkompetisi di tingkat nasional. Aku tidak menyalahkan noona sama sekali. Yang kusesali adalah.. aku terlahir dalam keluarga yang salah.'_**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kedatangan ketiganya di lepas pantai Incheon. Suasana ramah dengan kelembutan angin yang berhembus menyambut tatkala mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil tua itu. Aroma ombak laut yang membuat nyaman serta kehangatan sang mentari tak ingin ketinggalan menyertai. Minseok menatap tarian gemulai air – air itu dengan hati bungah, pasalnya ia jarang sekali pergi ke pantai karena tuntutan untuk terus belajar yang menyita banyak waktunya.

"Noona! Ayo ke terjun ke air! Mumpung ombaknya masih bersahabat! Palli!" Minseok berujar dengan bersemangat. Sohee menurut saja, ia sangat mengerti bahwa adiknya sangat tertekan selama ini, sudah saatnya ia untuk bebas sementara.

"Kakek, aku akan menemani Minseok bermain di air. Kakek istirahat saja di sini. Sebelum tengah hari aku akan kembali," Sohee melambai pada kakeknya dan berlari mendahului Minseok ke arah laut. "Yang terakhir menyentuh air berarti pecundang." Tantang Sohee. Minseok yang tak mau kalah pun ikut berlari menyusulnya. Sementara sang kakek hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ulah kedua cucunya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas tikar samping mobil yang sudah disiapkan Sohee sebelum pergi menemani Minseok, lengkap dengan minuman serta cemilan untuk kakeknya. Sementara bekal makan siangnya masih Sohee simpan di dalam bagasi mobil.

Minseok sampai di pantai lebih dulu dari kakaknya, tentu saja Sohee sengaja mengalah. Ia ingin membuat adiknya merasa senang hari ini, karena jujur saja ia juga jarang menemani Minseok akhir – akhir ini karena kesibukkan sekolahnya.

"Noona kalah! Hahaha!" Minseok kecil tertawa puas. Sohee berpura – pura memasang wajah cemberut. Ia senang adiknya tertawa keras, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar tawa Minseok yang membuat hatinya menjadi nyaman. Namun, kelamaan tawa adiknya mulai berlebihan. Dan itu mulai mengusiknya. Sebuah ide jahat terlintas di pikirannya. Ia kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk meraup air pantai dan menyiramkannya tepat ke wajah Minseok, beberapa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Itu membuat Minseok histeris karena merasakan asin yang luar biasa.

"Noona!" Minseok membalas Sohee, dan saling membalas setelahnya. Terkadang mereka saling berkejaran. Tawa tak pernah henti terdengar. Keduanya berada dalam kebahagiaan sejati. Tanpa menyadari, awan mendung mulai terbentuk di atas sana.

Sekitar tengah hari keduanya telah lelah. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, keduanya segera menghampiri sang kakek untuk memakan bekal makan siang mereka. "Minseok, setelah ini bantu noona beres – beres ne?" pinta Sohee lembut. Sementara Minseok mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban dengan senyum lebar pula.

"Nah.. selesai juga! Akhirnya.." Sohee berujar lega. Ia mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Apa?" ia menatap langit yang gelap. Minseok mengikuti. Tetes – tetes air kehidupan mulai berjatuhan, membasahi tanah harapan yang tandus. Minseok maupun Sohee berlari memasuki mobil dengan panik. Dasar duo berisik.

"Kakek, ayo kita segera pulang. Sebelum hujan turun dengan deras," pinta Minseok kecil. Sang kakek pun mengerti dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pantai dengan ombak yang menangisi kepergian mereka. Ada sebuah pertanda buruk.

Karena mendung mengikuti setiap langkah mereka.

_Flashback end_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

'Kejadiannya begitu cepat.. aku.. sulit mengerti..' pertahanan Minseok akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia mulai terisak kecil. Membuka kembali luka lama benar – benar menyakitkan. Jongdae berhenti mengetik cerita dari Minseok di laptopnya dan memilih memperhatikan Minseok. Setelah Minseok menghabiskan Vanila Shakenya, Jongdae mengajaknya kembali ke bukit dimana Minseok menunggu Jongdae tadi untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

'Aku berada di dalam dekapan noona. Dan dia mendorongku keluar dengan paksa. Aku tak ingin keluar sendiri jadi kutarik dia bersamaku, tetapi sesuatu.. sesuatu menghimpit badannya. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melihat kakekku, mobil itu.. hancur..' Minseok terisak keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan Jongdae berpikir, bahwa ini sudah cukup. Dia mulai kelewat batas kemampuan hatinya.

"Sudah cukup, Minseok. Ayo pulang," ajak Jongdae datar. Ia menggenggam tangan Minseok kuat dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan bukit itu. Minseok menolak, ia menarik tangan Jongdae sambil menggeleng kuat.

'Aku belum selesai bercerita, lagipula aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin disini.' Tolak Minseok keras.

"Jangan keras kepala, kau sudah tidak mampu. Kita lanjutkan besok," Jongdae menarik Minseok hingga ia berdiri. Minseok belum berhenti terisak. Ia menolak untuk berjalan pulang.

'Aku akan menyelesaikan ceritaku saat ini juga. Aku masih ingin disini, bersamamu!'

"Kalau kau menyelesaikan ceritamu saat ini juga, bukannya besok kau tidak punya alasan untuk bertemu denganku lagi? Kau yang memintaku untuk memberimu alasan agar kita bisa bertemu dan aku sedang memberikannya, tetapi kau malah seperti ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau mau?!" Jongdae berteriak. Minseok terkesiap. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sontak ditangkap oleh Jongdae. Jongdae memeluknya erat. Minseok terisak keras dalam dekapan hangat itu.

Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap kepada manik hitam milik Minseok yang berair. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik itu. Bersamaan dengan air hujan pertama yang menyentuh bumi, kedua jiwa itu menyatu, menyatu lewat ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Menautkan benang cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Nah, ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? sepertinya sudah berdebu dalam entry ffn. Ada yang merindukan saya? Ini juga special untuk ulang tahun Kim Jongdae kemarin.. yeee~ Saengil Chukkae uri ChenChen~~ sengaja dibuat pendek. Kalau dibuat panjang, takutnya bakal bosen. Hehehe.. So, ready for the next chapter?

Btw, maaf juga. Gak bisa bales review kalian. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak yang telah mereview fanfic saya, itu mebuat saya sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini..

Review, please?

* * *

Sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


End file.
